Predator Wolves, Storming Cherry Blossoms
by Sakura-Angel-Blossom
Summary: Street racing fun-loving criminal, Syaoran Hides a secret profession, until he bumps into a rival, threatning to unravel his secret and imminent disaster would fall upon him and co. 3 females arrive and could possibly be the key to solve the worry
1. Let the race begin!

**_OKAY! This got taken down before it reached its 6th chappie! But, I've decided to change the plot slightly! But not destroy what I had got going and what i had planned! But an Author has got to take risks to achieve the effect they desire? YEH! WELL...BRING IT ON! (Just be prepared if you don't see me around for a while! lol!) It doesn't matter if there are multiple entries of the same story! It's how that story is portrayed! So that is why I'm doing this...! _**

**"Speaking" **

**'Thinking' **

**... :End of story/scene change. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**Let the race begin and the rivalry commence! **

**

* * *

**

Booming Rave Music could be heard throughout the street as strobe lights fought their way through the darkness, as if the press were there taking pictures of a sneaky Hollywood couple having an affair, in the late hours of a summer's night.

The warm air seemed to be never ending as it suffocated the chilling breeze that disturbed the leaves among the trees as well as the sound waves hollering from the club. A sports car in a red metallic sheen with a symbolic sign entwined with the drivers initials on the side and a red glow light underneath the car, screeched its way through the street, as the smell of burning tires could be smelt from a mile away!

A tall, slightly muscular guy, in black combats with strings hanging loosely from the sides and a white tight top showing all of his hard work on his torso, stepped out his car and closed the door with his foot behind him. He glanced at the sign above the entrance to check that this was the right place. His hair was Black with a gloss to it, revealing his complexions. His eyes were a Crimson colour that reflected the light from the club sign. He nodded to himself and checked around him, styling it out, to see if he was being watched. He didn't get the impression he was and he heard no one...and saw no one.

He glanced at a NOS racers car and realised that that was what he was looking for. It was low and black with silver daggers painted on the side pointing towards the engine and blacked out windows. He attached his phone securely in his pocket and put His Hands free set in his ear before placing a woolly black hat over his head, hiding the earpiece. He made a phone call to the recipient and then strolled into the club leaving the call connected. The Whole air seemed to be polluted by drunk-ish happiness and sweat dripping off people's skins while they were dancing to the music. Girls were wearing nothing more than a bra and shorts and mini skirts...while they were grabbing the men's attention rapidly...and fell for their charms.

He looked around, trying to get past the crowds of dancers, until he came across a Relaxed out sort of guy surrounded by trashy girls in trashy pvc bra's and mini skirts...some with make up that looked like they painted it on a wall and then ran into the wall...others, looked like it was concrete and it was pasted on their face. He knew that that was they guy he was looking for. He ordered a drink and sat down...And said..

"Yo, he's here...You want and get him...oh! and you might be in for a fight..." He said as he glanced around all the bouncers around this one particular guy.

"Okay...Gimme 2 minutes"

"2 minutes...but you live 5 minutes away. You won't make it in time!"

"Watch me." and hung up the phone.

A figure hidden amongst the shadows ran upstairs in his shared home and grabbed his keys from his bedside table. A Guy about the age of 21 came out of his room and looked at his mate running around. He has Midnight Blue Hair and Sapphire Blue eyes with Glasses and a pretty well built body. His Hair was thick but neat.

"Why you running around for! You seen the time!"

"Rhys has got the guy who jacked our car...We're goin', and I mean now, to get our stuff back."

"Shit!" They ran to the garage. The other guy was about to get into his car when..

"Come in my car...your gonna have to do something for me when we get there."

He nodded. The leader of the group had a dark green low car drowned in NOS and injections with initials on the side indicating "SL" in silver and his Hubcaps silver with a green glow light underneath the car. The leader revved up his engine while the garage doors were opening and they both zoomed out of the garage and made their way into the depths of the night dangerously racing down the opposite way of a one way street which made things a little more fun.

The Music DJ kept changing the tracks and Rhys seemed to sit there for what he seemed to judge as eternity...muttering to himself..

"Come on...where the hell are you Wolf...!" He glanced in the corner of his eye to the table where the guy was getting feminine attention...In barrelfuls. The guy didn't once look at Rhys, if he did, his cover would have been blown. He gulped the rest of his drink down and rejected girls that offered to take care of him for the night.

A car pulled up outside and the blue haired boy and the leader got out the car. The leader looked around and saw what they were looking for.

"Eriol, You know what to do..." Eriol smiled and started working on it. The other guy opened the boot of his car and took out one of his prized possessions. He grew one evil smirk across his face. And went to the entrance of the Club.

Rhys hung his head and watched more girls pile on to him...

"Hiya sweety...You wanna have some...fun?" Rhys shook his head. The girl backed away and asked someone else.

Just then, about half of the club blocking the view to the guy surrounded by girls dropped their glasses and the glass ripped through the sound as the music was cut. People Stared at the entrance, jaws dropped, eyes bulged out, people terrified. At the entrance stood a 21 year old with chestnut hair and black sunglasses. He had an extremely muscular body that was reflected in the clothes he wore. He wore a Cream unbuttoned shirt with a white tight shirt underneath and pair of black canvas trousers with white trainers. He was leaning against the doorframe with a serious face on. People just stared at him in shock and started whispering..

"Oh my god! What's Syaoran doing here! "

"He doesn't look so happy...someone's rattled his cage!"

"He's sooooo fit!"

"He's the top racer of Miami! What's he doing here at this time of night!"

Syaoran Flicked himself off the wall...and took off his glasses to reveal his amazing amber eyes that just seemed to pierce everyone even when he wasn't looking at them. He placed them in is pocket looked at the ground...and smirked again. He then looked around the room for Rhys...Who was then walking up to him.

"Wolf you took your time!" He whispered to Syaoran.

"No i didn't...you just have no concept of time! Where is he?" He then saw the guy sitting there. He looked at him glaring death daggers at him and the girls around him. Syaoran saw him try to sneak his hand to the side of his belt and grab a knife. Syaoran nodded at Rhys. Syaoran released His Samurai sword into the air that sliced through the air and everyone gasped before catching it again. The blade glistened and wavered through the air as Syaoran started to play around with the handle warming his wrist up while giving the guy a staring match. Syaoran started to walk up to the guy as the bouncers started to stir but the guy held a hand up, his brain poisoned by the thought he would be able to handle this situation...

"I can't believe that you'd steal from us and think you'd get away with it Mitsurugi! You're tampering with the wrong people..." Syaoran stopped right in front of him while continuing to flex his wrist with the handle of his prized possession.

"Listen big guy, I may have just moved here...but i could beat you in a race any day...and even beat you without your crummy car too!" The girls around him started to stroke his hair and kiss him around the sides of his face while he continued to smile. "I'm invincible...You wouldn't have the guts to hold that sword up towards me!"

"Is that so?" Syaoran smirked and then raised the Sword to the side of his neck slicing the top layer of his skin causing him to bleed. The girls ran off and hid by the bar. Syaoran kept the sword there.

" I-I'm s-s-sso Sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Didn't you realise that it was our car? Mitsurugi?" Syaoran said as he pulled the blade away and admired it and then put it back in it's case. Rhys held up two pistols one at Mitsurugi and another at whoever dared to challenge the two. "Well, I'll be taking it back now...so, enjoy a nice walk home! thats if, someone is gonna be kind to give you shithead a lift! I can't see why..." Syaoran turned around and started to walk off...when...

"You ain't taking the car? are you!"

"Correction... yes i am!" Syaoran said with his back to him. Rhys whispered to Syaoran while still holding up his guns...

"Where's Eriol?"

Syaoran said quietly..

"He's hijacking the car already." Rhys smiled at Mitsurugi "Enjoy the rest of the night...just in future...Don't attempt to provoke the Wolves...or else you'll get more than you bargained for!" They left out the club. The people in the Club had seen this before as other people had tried to mess with them before. They knew that they we're the most sexiest racers on the planet, but not to try and play around with them. Everyone loved them. They reached outside and Eriol put his thumb up and smiled! Syaoran nodded and Rhys and Syaoran got into their cars and drove off back home at 95km/h with smiles on their faces...

...Little did they know that they were being watched by 3 people who took a particular interest in the event that just happened...

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think! Any ideas or etc..._**

**_Love Sakura-Angel-Blossom _**

**_X _**


	2. Female Racers! NO WAY!

**HIYA! I hope you like this chappie! and i'm still gonna post all of the chapters i had before! so i can carry on with my plot! but anyway! enough about that! Enjoy!**

**"Speaking"**

**' Thinking'**

**.:Meanwhile/recap/Next day:. **

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: Well here is the next chapie! enjoy:-)**

**Chapter 2 : Female Racers! NO WAY!**

**

* * *

**

**.:recap:.**

**"Where's Eriol?" **

**Syaoran said quietly..**

**"He's Hijacking the car already." Rhys smiled at Mitsurugi "Enjoy the rest of the night...just..in future...Don't attempt to provoke the Wolves...or else you'll get more than you bargained for!" They left the club. **

**The people in the Club had seen this before as other people had tried to mess with them before. They knew that they we're the most sexiest racers on the planet, but not to try and play around with them. Everyone loved them. They reached outside and Eriol put his thumb up and smiled! Syaoran nodded and Rhys and Syaoran got into their cars and drove off back home at 180km/h with smiles on their faces...**

**...Little did they know that they were being watched by 3 people who took a particular interest in the event that just happened...**

**.:End of recap:. **

**

* * *

**

The whole club was In Its silence tomb after the boys had left just under a minute ago. A few people shuffled but glanced over to Mitsurugi who was getting attention once again by Girls who were trying to nurse his wound by placing roach papers over the wound. **(Author Note: Roach Papers are the papers when people make their on cigies but use the cardboard instead! why don't they just smoke cardboard boxes!)** Mitsurugi shoved their hands off and snapped his fingers In the air to order another drink. The 3 girls in the corner shook their heads, as the leader auburn haired girl slammed her glass down and got up and charged out of the club. The other two were puzzled and followed her prepared to curse anyone that spoke to them. The auburn haired girl ran through the backdoor while the other 2 played catch up. Finally they reached their cars which were glowing underneath the street lamp lights. She turned around to her friends and on her rotation, her auburn hair which was half way down her back curved It's self around her toned body. Her emerald eyes reflected the twinkles of their jewellery and lights from the street. They shone more than Cat's eyes in the middle of roads. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with white trainers and a white t-shirt with a cherry blossom on with her initials saying "SK". She raised her arm and pointed to the 3 cars racing off down that one road. She let lose of her arm as it fell to the handle of her car. She looked at the floor and then looked up at her friends smiling. The other two knew exactly what she was thinking. The one with Amethyst hair was wearing a pear of navy blue jeans with a lilac single strapped dress over the top and her hair loose letting the wind carry her curls. The other girl had dark black hair and an electric blue highlight on the right hand side of her hair. She was wearing a Pair of 3/4 length jeans with a white t-shirt saying "Boys are like Parking spaces, all the good ones are taken!" They both slid into their cars, turning their keys hastily and zooming off down they road.

Lights held the Boys back for what seemed like their lifetime. They wouldn't usually wait, they'd just overtake and dodge the incoming traffic from the East and West parts of the road. They were talking to each other through the windows.

"I dunno about you two but I could do with some sleep! I'm shattered!" Eriol said as he placed his head on the driving wheel.

" We can get all the sleep we want Tonight Eriol! but tomorrow, we're racing for money! heh! so we gotta be wide...aw.a...k...e!"

"Yo dude! you okay!" Rhys shouted as he Saw Syaoran gawk at his mirror. He just stared at It...And then the rest looked at theirs and their jaws dropped. 3 cars approached them and formed a triangle beside their cars. A White spider with a pink twisted pattern along the side of the doors, with gleaming silver hub caps, tinted windows, and a pink glow light underneath, was leading them. A Violet Spider with a white twisted pattern along the doors and silver hub caps but a different pattern to the previous car with a Violet glow light underneath was right next to Eriol's Car. The other car was an Orange spider with the same twisted pattern the 2 previous cars and also had another different style of hubcaps too with an orange glow light underneath too, was furthest away from the cars. Syaoran leaned out of his car window; Eriol leaned out his car window and looked through Syaoran's window to see. Rhys stuck his head out of the Sunroof and they all dropped their jaws again. Syaoran tried to make out any faces that he could see through the window...but all he could make out that it was girls driving in damn expensive cars! He got back in the car and shouted..

"THEY'RE GIRLS!" Syaoran said as he looked down a mile long road...and then a smile played on his lips as he looked at the others..." Looks like they're new...we'll race them! heh!"

They all smiled and got back In their seats and gripped the steering wheel, Syaoran felt a little somewhat nervous, not knowing who he was against, but what the hell? he was the top racer of Miami! He shouldn't be nervous in the slightest. They stared at the Lights and waited for them to change. He heard the cars rev up their engines and move slightly. Syaoran's experience in racing made him acquire the skill on how to tell when the lights are about to change before they do. He knew they were about to turn so he changed gear and pressed the accelerator. As soon as he started to move, the lights changed, but he looked out the corner of his eye and the girl's leaders car was neck and neck with him! Eriol sided with the violet car as they proceeded to race. The screech of the tyres was unbearable as they started to zoom off. Eriol glanced into Her car but could only make out that it was a girl by the long silk curls of hair spread out over the headrest and her shoulders. He sped up. While Those 4 were racing, Rhys sided with The Orange car and as he swiftly tried to roll down his window as far as It would go and tried to tap the window of the car. The car barged into his car causing Rhys to injure his wrist. The girl in the orange car smiled as she drove off next to the violet car. Just then the orange cars hubcap fell off and damaged her wheel. She started to slow down as the girl In the Violet car realised this and phoned the girl in the white and pink car.

"Stop racing! Chrissy's car's been damaged! She's slowing down!" The girl In the violet car said as she watched the 2 cars in front of her race. Syaoran started to change gears swiftly and looked at the car beside him.

'Woah! They're fast racers!' He thought as he changed another gear and started to rub his thumb over the red button he hasn't really had to use In a long time.

Just then the pink and white car slid and turned 180 degrees, engraving tyre marks into the road and the sound of screeching paralysed the sound of her engine and the ears of those near by. She started to drive towards her friend's car as she saw in her right hand side wing mirror that they continued to race on further until they reached their destination. When they were out of sight they drove back home a shorter way than usual. They reached their shared home, which was like a mansion with a few cars parked outside. None that could be compared to what they had. They stepped out of their cars and inspected the damage.

"My car nearly blew out!" The girl complained as she appeared from her car.

"How did it happen? I mean they were securely fixed on!" Said the Auburn haired girl as she crouched down and started to look at the slashed tyre.

"The guy in the orange car tapped my window! So I barged my car into his and injured his wrist but then my hubcap fell off! STUPID ARSE! He was fit though, Sakura..."

"Well, it's late now so we'll have to fix It In the morning...! I'll take you down to 'Racing Fury' tomorrow to get another tyre and hubcap okay?" Sakura said as she started to lock her car. They walked into their house and walked to the hallway of their rooms.

"Tomorrow I'll get some more information about racing, and plan out some new designs for our cars okay? IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!" The violet haired girl said with stars in her eyes and her fingers interlocked together, becoming even more dreamer by the second. The other two girls sweat dropped and the auburn haired girl broke the silence...

"Well. I'm going to sleep! And I'll see you two in the morning! Night Tomoyo, Night Chrissy!"

"NIGHT SAKURA!" and then vanished into their rooms.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys approached their drive and their engines came to a halt as they stepped out of the cars. Syaoran leaned against his car and fought the wall with a staring competition as he wait for the other two to come out of their cars.

"They were fast you know! I has to keep my thumb close to the NOS button 'cos I felt as though i might have to use it!" He shook his head casually as he looked at his cousin coming out of the car. "Did you catch a glimpse of the girls driving?"

Eriol shut his car door with his elbow as he brought out of his car an empty cup of coffee from the day before when he left it in there.

"No, But i could tell it was a girl because of the long hair i managed to see and the car!" Eriol said as he went to open the door to the house and lock the garage at the same time. Rhys came out of his car, locking it with his other hand and holding the other one close to his chest. Syaoran and Eriol looked at him with puzzled faces.

"What happened to you!" Syaoran said as he saw Rhys' face was all scrunched up in pain. Rhys started to explain...

"I was racing against the girl In the Orange car and then I rolled down my window to see how far It'd go and then I tried to tap on her window but then she drove into the side of my car hitting my wrist! And her hubcap fell off!"

Syaoran slammed his lips together and turned around and hid his face In his arm against his car trying to avoid laughing, which was something he rarely did and Eriol Just laughed careless or not!

"Yeh yeh...Laugh If you want..."

"So sacrificing your wrist to see if you could get a view of the girl...did you manage to see her?" Eriol said holding the laugh back to answer a question.

Rhys looked at the floor..."No." Syaoran's body started to shake a little from holding In the laughter, Eriol started to laugh even louder this time. Syaoran looked up for a second, his hair even more ruffled than it already was.

"That would explain why the girl I was racing against turned around so suddenly!" Syaoran figured out while he went to open the door, as Eriol couldn't control himself. Just then he did...

"OH YEH! 'cos the girl I was racing against too turned around!" Eriol answered as they all stepped through the door.

"I'm goin' to sleep for the night, I'll catch you two later!" Syaoran said as he threw his keys in his pocket and strolled up the stairs. Eriol started to make his way to the kitchen.

"Well...I don't think It'll be the last time we'll be seeing them again!" Rhys announced

Syaoran and Eriol froze and looked at each other. "Too right!" as they looked at his wrist and Eriol started to laugh as Syaoran carried on walking to his room.

Rhys drew a heavy sigh and went to his room.

**.:Next day:. **

Sakura got out the shower and put on her underwear then slid on a working shirt that Tomoyo had designed for their team with their own logo saying "Kawaii Goddesses" and put a pair of towelled gym trousers underneath. She brushed her thick hair and tied It loose with a bobble then looked at her self in the mirror...She stared at It while thinking about the event that happened last night. 'That must have been the Wolves then!' she continued to stare at the mirror...'That Guy was damn hot though! ...' she smiled...And then her thoughts were interrupted by...

"SAKURA! I need to go to Racing Fury!" Chrissy was shouting from downstairs as she grabbed her money.

"I'm coming!" she banished those thoughts while she grabbed her keys and ran downstairs...Grabbed some toast and took a bottle of lucozade out of the fridge.

"Tomoyo! we'll be back in about 30 mins! cos we need to find the right tyre and stuff okay!" Tomoyo was sitting in the front room with a pad and pencil drawing out new designs with a glass of orange juice next to her.

"Sure! I'll be here designing!" And then carried on drawing. Chrissy and Sakura both sighed.

"You got the name and make of the tyre and hubcap?" Sakura said as she walked out the door with Chrissy.

"Yeh, just hope they have It by tonight!" Chrissy said as she got into Sakura's White and pink spider.

"They'll have It.Trust me." Sakura got in her car and turned on her engine then drove out of the garage making the marks imprinted on the floor, from Previous sessions of using the car, even more clearly. They sped down the main road on their way to Racing Fury.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys were already up and about. Syaoran was In the garage washing his car and Eriol was inspecting all of them, looking If they were functioning alright or not. Rhys was there looking at his own car.

Eriol popped up with a question "Your wrist better this morning Rhys?" while he was looking at His own car with the hood up.

"Yeh, I just put a bandage around It and It's okay now..." Eriol looked at Syaoran who smiled while still washing his car. Eriol also smiled." OH SHIT!"

Syaoran and Eriol looked up

"What's wrong!" Syaoran said as he wiped his hands on a cloth and started to walk over Rhys' car, Eriol soon following after.

"My car Is heavily scratched!" Syaoran crouched down and inspected It and then looked at his paint shelf.

"Well, your gonna need to spray that the same colour but we haven't got any, so your gonna have to go and get some." Syaoran said straightening up and looked at Rhys.

"Yeh! Do you guys need anything while I'm out?" Rhys Said getting in his car and turning on the engine.

" I need a brush piper cleaner cos my car Is looking a little dirty in the pipes." Syaoran said with his head under the hood of the car.

"Alright, Back In about 30 mins.." Rhys said leaving the Garage and rapidly turning the corners of one-way streets and main roads.

Sakura over took everyone in the traffic jam and received a ton of beeps and horns in return. She turned on her blaster stereo and listened to the radio.

"The guys we raced against yesterday must have been 'The Wolves'!" Chrissy said while looking out the window as they approached Racing fury.

"Yeah! plus I heard someone muttering the name ,of the guy I was against, In the club and someone called him Syaoran."

"Really!" Sakura nodded as she turned narrowly and parked on the side of the road. "I'll be about 10 minutes okay?" She said getting out of the car and looking at Sakura

"Yeh sure no problem! I'll wait here!" She said as she smiled and watched as Chrissy leave. Sakura sat there in her car and locked the doors and turned the music on the radio louder and started drinking her lucozade. Chrissy entered the shop and went straight to the counter and placed down the piece of paper of what she wanted, but no one was there.

"Shop!" A guy peered around the corner, ready to knock out who just said that but then saw It was a girl...a very pretty girl.

"Whazzup! what can i do for ya?" Chrissy squinted her eyes at his name tag saying "Junior"

"I need these! Have you got em'?" Chrissy pushed the paper up to his hand. He took it and read It several times before searching for It In his computer.

"Yeh, when do you need em' by?" He looked at Chrissy and then looked at her logo, which was right by her chest area. Chrissy looked at him and coughed. His attention was brought back to what she was saying.

"I need them now. Can you do that? And your attention still on what I need instead of my chest!" Chrissy said as she crossed her arms...

"I wasn't looking at your chest I was looking at your..."

"Yeh whatever...So have you got them?" Chrissy interrupted and saw a guy come out from the back.

"Yeh we've got them, you got a car with you so we can load It In the back for you?" A Chinese guy came out who was pretty muscular and had short black hair wearing a blue tank top with no arms and sports trousers with a sports stripe down the side saying "Nike". Chrissy sighed with relief knowing that all guys weren't the same.

"Yeh It's outside already, If you put It In the car I'll pay for It and the hubcap too." Chrissy said getting out her money.

"Okay, I'll load it." He said as he pushed the wheel through the door and pushed It to Sakura's car. Sakura was sitting there listening to the music when she saw someone approach with a wheel. She pressed a button and the boot opened. She just sat there while they loaded It In the car. The Chinese guy tried to see what she looked like but she looked stunning from the back, and he could see her eyes in the mirror looking at him. He smiled and then closed the boot. He walked back into the shop. "There you go, It's been loaded! Who's your friend?"

"Is that any of your business?" She pushed the cheque over and walked out the shop with a hubcap In a bag. She stepped out of the shop while looking at the receipt and on the back was a phone number. She sighed heavily and started walking towards the car.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

Rhys quickly parked his car and walked over to the shop. He was just about to go into the shop when he heard a car start and a door open. He turned around thinking who it was, with such a heavy engine like that. An engine of a tiger purring. He saw a girl of 5ft 7" about to get in the passenger seat with dark black hair and a electric blue highlight on the right hand side of her hair. She got in the car. Rhys looked at the car and noticed It was the one Syaoran raced against last night. A shocked face formed on Rhys' face as he watched them drive off in the opposite direction to him. He rushed into Racing Fury and picked up the spray while watching the car still zooming off and then pick up the brush pipe cleaner Syaoran wanted and place them on the till.

" Junior did that girl just come in here?" Rhys asked junior as he watched him place the goods into a bag and punch numbers In the till.

"Yeh! She was beautiful wasn't she?" Junior said looking up from the till and at Rhys.

"YEAH! what was her name did you catch it?" Rhys asked getting his hopes up, thinking If he knew her name, he could rub it Syaoran's and Eriol's face.

"Nah I didn't find out the name but..." He handed him the bag and took the money off the desk "...She had this logo on her shirt that said "Kawaii Goddesses" So I think that Is the name of a group or something...Must be a sexy group by the sounds of that!" He smiled. Rhys took the bag still in shock.

"I'll see you later Junior!" They nodded and Rhys left the shop and got In his car and drove back.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

Sakura and Chrissy got back to find Tomoyo with colour cards spread out everywhere and scrunched up paper smothering the floor.

"You got your wheel and hubcap then!" Tomoyo said as she took the pencil from behind her ear and looked at Sakura and Chrissy who sweat dropped at the sight.

"Yeh! Plus The Guy at Racing Fury stared at Chrissy's chest!" Sakura said as she rolled the wheel to the garage.

"WHAT! Then why didn't you have a go at him! Either you or Chrissy?" Tomoyo said as she lifted her head up and looked at Chrissy.

"Because if he does it again, i will. Trust me. I just didn't wanna make trouble cos i needed the wheel." Chrissy said as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh yeh. Good thinking!" She got back to drawing and picking out colours.

Sakura walked into the room with a glass. "Guys! we gotta start working hard because the race Is In 11 hours! and we don't wanna miss out on the race...do we?" She said with an smile on her face as she started to make her way to the garage.

"I'll be done with the designs in a bit!" Tomoyo shouted. Chrissy went to help Sakura put on the new tyre and hubcap.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

Rhys got back home and flew into the garage which was open as Syaoran and Eriol were working in there. He got out the car with the bag and locked his car.

"Here's your Brush pipe cleaner Wolf." He saw the Syaoran was sitting on the floor looking at his car with Eriol who was on the same side as Syaoran opposite to Rhys.

"You got your paint yeh?" Eriol's voice sounded over the cars to Rhys.

"Yeh...Plus I saw this really fit girl too!" Rhys began but Syaoran and Eriol just went..

"Oh yeh...brill..."

"And she was with a friend...I never saw the friend...but anyway...she came out of Racing fury and went In the car that you raced against last night Syaoran."

Syaoran and Eriol's heads both popped up at the same time and they looked at each other then back at Rhys.

"Say what!" Syaoran shouted. "What did this girl look like?" Syaoran said standing up.

"She was about 5ft 7 inches with dark black hair and an electric blue highlight on the right side of her hair. She was HOT! She was wearing this shirt with a logo on saying 'Kawaii Goddesses' apparently, but she was getting In her friends car! She must have been the one that did this to my hand! because she got a hubcap in her bag **(Author Note: The Bag was see through...heh. )** and last night her hubcap fell off!" Rhys said leaning against his car

"And you didn't catch a glimpse of what her friend looked like!" Eriol questioned

"Nope!"

"Ah! but why did she get her hubcap so soon? That must mean that her and her friends are gonna race tonight!" Syaoran started saying as everything just seemed to click. "Well...Guys we better get ready for tonight!"

**_THE RACE! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**HOW WAS THAT:-D I hope it was okay and you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Any thoughts or what you'd like to see! I'm still gonna continue to write what i had planned...and trust me...You'll like what's coming in a few chapters time! **

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**

**Bai Bai! Ja ne! **

**x**


	3. Bring it on!

**HIYA! ;-D When I first brought out this story! a lot of readers reviewed and I had up to 64 reviews at chappie 5! But, I've got new readers! Thanks a lot you guys! And also the readers that liked this story and came back to read it again! I really do appreciate it! Well...It's not going to be that long until chappie 6! Which will be a new chapter that wasn't uploaded! And trust me...You'll be looking forward to It! But anyway! Well here is the chapter I promised! And I never break a promise! (cos I don't like anyone who breaks them to me...or else I'd personally kick their ass...BUT I'M A REALLY NICE PERSON! HONESTLY:-D No joke!) **

**I'll shut up now... lol! **

**

* * *

**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**.:Meanwhile/recap/next day/end of recap:.**

* * *

**.:recap:.**

"And you didn't catch a glimpse of what her friend looked like!" Eriol questioned

"Nope!"

"Ah! But why did she get her hubcap so soon? That must mean that her and her friends are gonna race

Tonight!" Syaoran started saying, as everything just seemed to click. "Well...Guys we better get ready for

tonight!"

**.:end of recap:. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Bring it on! **

**

* * *

**

Rays of light bombarded the garage the "Kawaii Goddesses" were working in! It reflected and bounced off the hood of the car and just seemed to scorch everything in its path! There was nothing but the vibes of the radio rippling through the air and into the outside heat and the sound of footsteps sounded like a hand being slapped against an artex wall were drowned out too...(A/N: I'm only saying that because my room had artex and i don't like it one tiny bit!) Water drops fell as they were thrusted up against the side of a car, slashing the dirt off in one sweep, and caught the sunlight while gravity took it's share in the business, and made a slight tapping sound against the warm concrete floor which could have been easily mistaken for an oven for you could fry bacon on it. Auburn hair, sun struck by the rays, floated in the air as a slight breeze from the electric fan seemed to carry it in the direction the wind was going. Sakura was washing down her car with a jet hose being extra careful that she didn't scratch it on the other hand Chrissy was flinging objects and bucket loads of soapy water at her car because she couldn't get her Hubcap to stay on. Tomoyo was sitting in her car assembling a stand for her Video camera in her car so she could capture races on the road! Beads of sweat appeared quicker than they breathed, skimming past their worn out expressions. Sakura cut off the water supply and glanced around the room.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"What time is it?" Sakura said examining the Garage for a clock.

"Its about...MY GOSH! We've only like got 2 hours! Till the race!" Tomoyo jumped up out the car! And abandoned her car for a second to go and collect something leaving Sakura And Chrissy to base themselves in their own thoughts to where the HELL SHE HAD GONE! Until she reappeared with clothes on a coat hanger...Chrissy sweat dropped...Sakura fell over! (A/N: Anime style!) And then came back up still sweating...

"HOE! Ermm...Tomoyo...do we have to wea..." Tomoyo interrupted...

"OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT! I wanna catch you on video of course! This is your first race!" Tomoyo interlocked her fingers together and stars lit up her eyes! "You'll look so Kawaii!"

"Okay! But only because this is the first race! But...well...We're gonna win anyway! Because we are..." Sakura put her hand out

"The Kawaii..." Chrissy put her hand in too on top of Sakura's. Tomoyo was looking for somewhere to hang up her clothes before joining in. Sakura was just looking at her with a 'TAKE AS LONG AS YOU LIKE!' look. Eventually...

"GODDESSESS!" They lifted their hands up together!

.:Meanwhile:.

"The Wolves" were working outside instead of inside of the garage. Syaoran was applying a new sticker of a wolf to the side of his car...carefully making sure that there were no air bubbles to be seen by running his finger across it. Eriol was checking the NOS fuel making sure it was secure. Banging and Screaming came from Syaoran and Eriol's Left. Rhys was trying to put his hubcap on again as it came loose from last night and it kept falling off. Syaoran sprung back up, walked over to Rhys, unaware that they were both watching him, stood by the side of the car, flipped the hubcap on the top of his foot, rested his two arms on the top of Rhys' car and slammed it making sure it clamped itself to the wheel. Rhys stood in amazement while Eriol thought...

'That's Syaoran for you!'

...Syaoran jumped into his car for a second. Eriol glanced at his watch...

"It's 7:00pm! we gotta go in an hour and three quarters!"

Syaoran opened his door...climber back out and closed it with his muscular arm not really concentrating...

"Yeah...but don't worry about it we'll get there in time...and we'll also win...so there's no trouble..." Syaoran said letting his body go out of control and letting his back fall against the wall, then shifted his head to Rhys... "Rhys! Can you chuck me a beer over and don't lie to me saying you haven't shaken it when you have..." Rhys smiled and chucked on at Syaoran...catching it with a squeezing clasp...and opened it with the same two fingers on his hand...While Rhys continued to slide from side to side on a skateboard underneath the car...

"What's wrong Eriol?" Eriol was deep in thought...

"No! I'm just thinking that...If those girls do come. They certainly know what they're doing! Cos they were damn fast! They got fast cars and they're loaded up! Of course we're gonna win but, I dunno...Something doesn't feel right!" Syaoran gulped the majority of it down his neck; place it down on the shelf above him.

"What the hell! Who really cares! Think of it this way, we haven't seen them and yeh we raced them for a bit yesterday! but, we were still ahead of them! Don't be negative. We'll win! Plus...they're probably not as pretty as Tony Hawks over there..." They both look at Rhys sliding...and then crashing into the wall

"...So why get your self worked up man?" Syaoran placed a hand on Eriol..."Don't let it get to you...we'll win!" Eriol nodded...

"Yeah, your right..." He looked at Rhys. "RHYS! STOP BEING A TWAT! AND LET ME HAVE A GO!" Syaoran shook his head and a little twitch formed on the corner of his mouth as if he was going to smile...he'd never show it though...

.: Meanwhile:. : 1hour and 44 minutes later...

"Guys we gotta go now! is everyone ready?" Sakura said approaching her car and opening the door to slide in..., Soon after Tomoyo and Chrissy joining her

"Ready as ever!" Tomoyo shouted climbing into her car

"Bring it on!" Chrissy said getting in her car and starting the car. Everyone else did too... Sakura turned on her phone to their 3-way system...

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

---

"MOVE OUT!" Syaoran said as all the boys had already started their cars

---

Chrissy reversed first followed by Tomoyo and then Sakura, and then Sakura led the way. Syaoran reversed at 40kph and the others speed was slashed in half! Syaoran rolled down the window and sped off, the others following behind, Eriol and then Rhys.

"The Wolves" Arrived first in a triangle shape going down a brightly lit up street from the excited crowds in their own racing cars, ALL FACING THE FACT! they would never be able to beat "The Wolves!" in a million years! But they loved watching it. Many girls started to jump up and down in extremely short pleated skirts and tight shirts, while their male admirers jealousy started to settle in. "The Wolves" Drove up to the gathering. Syaoran, teasing his engine by pressing the accelerator but restraining it from much movement, was in front, Eriol on the left scanning for those cars but they were no where to be seen, Rhys on the right getting ready for any alert what so ever. The parked in the triangle and stepped out one by one... Syaoran first darting his eyes at the crowd who was going wild, A guy came over towards Syaoran as the other two approached from their cars.

"WAZZUP SYAORAN?" Matt said giving him a high five, carefully examining his car..."Ya done summat to ya car! Looks cool man!"

"Thanks...When can we start the race?" Syaoran said walking back towards his car. A girl who took a particular interest in him was chatting up Rhys. Eriol was talking to Danny who collected the money giving it to him with Syaoran's and Rhys. Rhys noticed and shouted...

"NAH! Don't give mine over...I'm not gonna be racing my wrist still mashed up!"

"WHAT!" Syaoran turned around...a few people fell silent...as they turned and faced the way "The wolves" came. Then everyone fell silent. Just the grasshoppers chirp could be heard...and the added sound of an engine or two... Eriol slowly turned around and looked in everyone's direction, and so did Rhys. 3 cars approached. A pink and white one in front, a violet one to the right and an orange one to the left. Syaoran tried to dart his eyes straight through the windscreen of the first car but he couldn't...Eriol was gob smacked and Rhys knew who it was...

"The Kawaii Goddesses...!" Rhys muttered as Syaoran and Eriol eavesdropped...

"If they think they have a chance of winning...! Then..." Syaoran began as the violet car door slowly opened and a pair of legs were show at the bottom of the door...then slowly the figure straightened out and projected her Amethyst eyes in the lights from the cars and the lights in the street. The Curls slowly swaying from side to side...she was dressed in a pair of sporty 3/4 length trousers with the pattern on the side of her car down the side of her trouser in lilac and a white button up t-shirt with long flowing diamante earrings. Eriol stared in amazement at her beauty...and Syaoran shifted his hand to Eriol's mouth to push his jaw back up to close his mouth! She walked towards Eriol and stood right in front of him and put her arms behind her and interlocked her fingers...Everyone was silent...they were just amazed at their sight...

"You must be the Wolves right?" Tomoyo said looking at all of them...Syaoran was still examining the leaders car...Rhys walked up to Syaoran and Eriol...

"Yes we are...why?" Syaoran Said not looking at her once...just looking at the car he raced yesterday night.

"Oh..." She began to walk off to Danny "...We just wanted to see who was our competition..." She smiled and then walked off...Syaoran's Attention was stolen by those words as he turned around...

"You're racing us! But you raced us the other night and you couldn't handle it!" Syaoran shouted...Eriol was still gawking at Tomoyo...

Tomoyo handed over the money to Danny..."This is for me, and Sakura... in the pink car..."

"$100,000 between you! Okay! gotta tell you summat girls. Your brave!" Danny said counting the money...

"I know...but you haven't seen us race yet...and if you think that I am good...you should really check out Sakura..." Tomoyo said blowing Eriol a kiss before climbing back into her car...

Syaoran looked at Eriol and slapped him on the back. "We're still gonna win anyway! so lets rock and roll!" Syaoran announced as he climbed into his car after receiving yards and yards of cheers off the crowd. Eriol soon followed and Rhys climbed into his car when he saw Chrissy go over to the side...and followed her... Sakura drove towards the start line where Syaoran and Eriol were...and put on some music... Tomoyo joined her and stopped right next to Eriol. Syaoran wound down his window and looked into Sakura's car..."So...her names Sakura..."

He saw Matt raise his hand and the engines started to roar...Fire shooting out of their exhaust pipes and the cars slowly rocking back and forward and then Matt let loose of his arm...Syaoran swiftly changed gear and Shot off straight away...as he saw Sakura's car go to the back of him...Tomoyo Started around the same time as Eriol and they were neck and neck. Syaoran changed gears again as he thought about last times encounter. Sakura Hastily changed gears as she closened in on Syaoran. She looked at the red button on her driving wheel...but put that aside for the right moment. She looked in her mirror to see Tomoyo was doing...She was right behind her...with Eriol...Sakura changed two more gears and slowly started to pass Syaoran. Syaoran looked in his mirror and saw a car come up close to him. He looked shocked and swiftly changed up 3 gears making sure that he was out of her sight but she kept on his tail! Syaoran looked at the button again and thought whether he should use it...but he thought he'd try and trick her and went round the corner through a detour that he new very well...He smiled as he looked in his mirror and saw she was gone. He pushed the accelerator more as he saw a bridge slowly start to come up and split...He came back to the normal route to find that Sakura was neck and neck with him! He was shocked and then pushed the accelerator to it's limit, and Syaoran knew that that was as far it would go... Sakura pressed the red button to gather more speed to go over the bridge and she zoomed past Syaoran. Syaoran looked at the red button...

"Limits are made to be broken...Fuck them! And their law!" and pressed the red button.

Tomoyo and Eriol we're both amazed at their competitiveness...as they became nothing but a little pink and green dot in the distance. Sakura came right up to the edge but then Syaoran shot straight pass her. And over the bridge gap! Then followed by Sakura. Syaoran's care bounced on the ground before returning to normal and then shooting over the finish line back to where they started! Then followed by Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo were drawing until Tomoyo pressed the red button too soon and gathered up just enough speed to go over the bridge but Eriol pressed it as soon as he ot up to the gap of the bridge, overtaking Tomoyo in the Air and they joined Sakura and Syaoran again.

Syaoran got out his car...And the crowd closened in on them. Syaoran went over to Sakura's car...and she slowly opened her door...

"COPS! COPS! GO!" Chrissy shouted. Everyone ran hurriedly to their cars! Sakura closed her car door! and started to drive off! Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys started to drive off then followed by Sakura Tomoyo and Chrissy... They went their separate ways as the police started to swarm the place. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chrissy started speak to each other through their phones...

"Where the Hell we gonna go Sakura!" Chrissy started screaming. Sakura looked around avoiding all the brightly colour lights coming their way.

"Follow me...!" she said narrowly turning a corner and driving to the top of a car park. The turned off their engines before parking and pressed the breaks... They started listening to the sirens...

"Have they gone?" Tomoyo said as she listened and whispered into her phone...

"No not yet...I gotta say though...that was one hell of a race! That Syaoran guy is pretty nice too..." Sakura said with a smile playing on her lips...

"Yeh and that guy that I was staring at was pretty nice too...What about you Chrissy?" Tomoyo said still listening out for sirens.

"That Rhys Guy is full of him self!" Chrissy said folding her arms...

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed quietly..."I think they're gone now..." Sakura confirmed and they started their engines again and drove out of the car park...They began driving down the road next to where they raced...and then suddenly Police cars surrounded them...Blocking every single path available to get out...

"AH! WHAT THE HELL WE GONNA DO?" Sakura said...getting ideas about crashing into their cars to form a way out...

"I DUNNO!" Tomoyo worriedly said...

The police got their guns...and aimed and hid behind their doors..."GET OUT OF YOUR CAR WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Chrissy didn't move. "GET OUT OF YOUR CAR NOW!" Chrissy started to slowly open her door and put one hand up and then the other...Tomoyo then started to open her door. Suddenly 3 cars appeared! "The wolves'" cars! They slammed their doors open and3 figures stood in front of the police...One with a One with pistols, one with a sickled spear and one with a samurai sword all masked in balaclavas!

"GO! SAKURA! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Syaoran shouted...

'How the hell does he know my name!' Sakura thought...As she then backed off with the other girls...and drove as the police started to stir and Syaoran got into position...

"GO!" They charged rapidly at thepolices Rhys' bullets ploughed throughtheir tyres causing them to retreat! Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys got back in the cars and Drove off quickly!

**

* * *

**

**Well! what did you think? I hope you liked it! please let me know! **

**Bai Bai! Ja ne! **

**Sakura-angel-blossom**

**x**


	4. Yay? or Nay?

**WOW! Now i know that this isn't the same but the story has reached up to 84 reviews so far for up to chappie 4! but thanks everyone for reviewing so far! And I'll give my credits and thanks when i upload the 6th NEW! chappie! But, Anyway! Enjoy!**

**;-)**

**OKAY! BRING IT ON! **

**

* * *

**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**.:Meanwhile/Recap/Next Day/End of Recap/Flashback:. **

**

* * *

**

**.:Recap:.**

"GO! SAKURA! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Syaoran shouted...

'How the hell does he know my name!' Sakura thought...As she then backed off with the other girls...and drove as the police started to stir and Syaoran got into position...

"Get ready to fire at them...1...2...3...GO!" They fired rapidly at their tyres causing them to retreat! Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys got back in the cars and Drove off quickly!

**.:End of Recap:. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Yay? or Nay?**

"Urgent back up required! i repeat! Urgent back up required! We have the 2 groups insight! I've found them!" A policeman panicked into his Radio. The rest of the police in uniform were catching their breath after dodging the incoming bullets and fury swipes of blades. "Well don't just sit there! Follow orders! Catch them!" The sergeant in charge commanded while running down the street...attempting to play catch up. He then ran over to pizza hut and hijacked a car while revealing his badge to the pizza delivery man...

"HEY! THATS MY CAR!" The man said slamming down the other pizza he was just about to put in his car to deliver.

"Police! UNLESS YOU WANNA BE BEHIND BARS? I'M BORROWING THE CAR!" The police man, short and fat squeezed himself into his car...Belly First, when finally fitting the whole of his body through the door. The car manifestly moved with his weight. He slammed the door and began to drive off.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Syaoran glanced at his mirror to check whether they were being followed but all he could see was the police men scurrying around trying to find a way of catching them but he sounded a little laugh knowing there was no way they would have been able to catch up with them. Eriol Looked out of his window to see what was going on and if they were being followed but he smiled and drove up next to Syaoran. Rhys drove up next to Syaoran too...

"So what we gonna do now?" Rhys said speaking into his phone. "Actually rethink that...look behind us!" They all glanced into their mirrors to find that there was 11 police cars inline with a pizza hut car leading them.

They all skidded and turned around facing them and stopped their cars. "HAHAH! they're challenging us to a race! HEH!" Syaoran said climbing on his seat and putting his head through the sunroof then Eriol did the same and Rhys. They all looked at each other and smirked. "BRING IT ON!..." They all presented their weapons to the police, slowly getting into their stance,"...LARD ASS!" The policemen all started to drive out of control..."and yet the pizza car continued to drive on...amongst the beeps of the police cars, and the sirens going off. Syaoran started to wonder what this guy was going to do. And what the hell he was ON! COS HE WAS SPEEDING UP!

"What the hell is he doing!" Eriol started to say in the corner of his mouth "Lard ass is getting closer! What we gonna do? " Eriol said climbing back down into his car. Eriol spoke over the sound of the sirens drawing nearer...Rhys couldn't hear...

"OH, SHUT UP!" Rhys shouted and shot every single police car to stop the siren. "Wolf maybe we should turn round?"

"Nah, when Lard ass gets here...what's he gonna do huh? He's only trying to scare us and he's speeding up right...Well..." Syaoran dropped into his seat and changed gear "...So are we...!" Syaoran said engraving more marks into the road creating clouds of thick smoke and the unbearable screech of the tyres. Eriol and Rhys shot down into their seats and did the same. They drove in a line, Rhys then Syaoran then Eriol. The 'Sergant' (in the pizza hut car) played daredevil and sped up even more aiming for Syaoran and Syaoran just sat back and casually changed gear...

"WOLF? you sure about this?" Rhys shouted over the cries of the engines

"Syaoran knows what he's doing! Lard Ass will turn around..." Eriol said speeding up a little aiming for Pizza boy wannabe's reinforcements.

Syaoran changed gear again..."Lets see if he's got any balls!" Syaoran charged ahead of the others and was just about 500 yards away from the pizza hut van. Eriol and Rhys sped up and went full force at the other police cars, which then began to turn around. Eriol burst out in fits of laughter! Rhys stuck his middle finger out of his window laughing at them as they drew nearer. Syaoran drew nearer...400yards...300 yards...200 yards...100yards...Syaoran nodded and at that same time The pizza hut car swerved to the right hand side and hung over and edge of a very deep hill. Syaoran slammed on the brakes and turned around freezing his two front wheels and letting the two at the back run wild. Rhys and Eriol got out of their cars and walked to A very scared Sergeant in his car. Rhys tapped on the window and looked through. The Sergeant slowly turned his head to look at him to see a face pressed up against the window. Any sudden movement made would result in the Sergeant going down the hill. Eriol tapped the window and looked through and smiled and waved at him.

"HOWS IT HANGING! HAHAHAH!" Eriol joked!

Syaoran got out of his car and clipped his car to the back of the pizza hut car to make sure it wouldn't go over...He walked up...

"I smell pizza!" Syaoran said as he went to the boot of the car and took out a massive Hawaiian pizza **(A/N: Couldn't resist!)** and put it on the top of the car and everyone except the sergeant had some...and then they sat on the grass around the car. " You know, it's extremely hard to believe that we could trust you 3 months ago Bill...!"

"Time flies i guess..." Rhys spoke out helping himself to another slice.

"You can still trust me!" Bill said pleadingly as he tried not to make any movement.

Rhys, Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other...And burst out laughing!

"Trust you! you wanted us dead!" Eriol said reaching for another slice.

"N-Nooo i follow orders!" He said getting scared. Syaoran reached for the last slice.

Rhys spoke up..."Pepper anyone!" he rubbed his nose "OH! Hang on I'm gonna sneeze...!" He rubbed his nose even harder...Bill started to get extremely scared as the soft wind cradled the car. "AHHH CHOO!" He touched the car slightly and it started to rock even more but then returned back to normal. Syaoran slapped him across the head. Rhys burst out laughing at the expression on Bills face. They all looked up when they heard Sirens... They all got up to leave...

"You know? Is there a customer guest book at Pizza hut to write down suggestions and reviews?" Syaoran said looking at his car facing away from Bills car. Eriol and Rhys were looking at him.

"I--I think so...why?"

"Oh! Why? Because after we ordered a pizza...it took too long to come and we had to go and collect it ourselves and it was kinda of cold...but the good thing was...we didn't have to pay for it! HAHA!" Eriol and Rhys burst out in fits of laughter! Syaoran unclipped the car... "See ya! Lard Ass!"

Police dog vans started to circle the area, And Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys ran to their cars...Jumped in and drove off, skidding grass onto Bills car from the back two wheels. They then began to drive on to the freeway from the police. Eriol looked in his mirror

"We're in the clear...They aren't following us anymore!" Eriol leaned back in a sigh of relief.

"I'm stuffed! i couldn't eat anything else!" Rhys said snatching his eyes away from the road and onto his stomach.

"I NEVER GOT MY MONEY!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'M GONNA GET THAT SAKURA GIRL! UGH!" 'Not to mention though. She's a very good racer...hmm...But why hasn't she...'

"SYAORAN! WE GOT TROUBLE AGAIN!" Eriol shouted as he saw Police cars approach from behind them and off the side roads...and onto the freeway. Syaoran split his fingers and Eriol and Rhys responded. They all split up to either side of the traffic in front of them...There was a very narrow gap between the types of lanes...but Syaoran knew...he had no choice. Eriol split off to the grass and drove onto the hill to watch exactly what was going on and to warn Syaoran just in case, Camouflaged...Rhys drove in front of a truck to slow it down and to push the Police away. The lights from the freeway shone onto the metallic wheels...of Syaoran's car as they sped up and span furiously creating thick burning rubber smoke to block the police from seeing what he was gonna do.

Eriol Spoke through the walkie-talkie "Wolf!What are you doing?"

"Mashing up my tyres! thats what!"

Syaoran restricted the car from moving one single millimetre keeping a firm grip on the break. He focused down the narrow lane and looked in his mirror. He released the clasp of his fingers wrapped around the break and leaned back to support himself from the throw back of speed. The cars Beeped and swerved as much as they could to move out of the way...He saw the police cars still in the distance and looked down at the needle rising on his speed monitor.

"SYAORAN! BEHIND YOU!" Eriol shouted into his phone as he saw a police motorbike approach him from behind.

Eriol dropped into his car as he saw more police cars flood the entire freeway. Cars beginning to rotate and drive in the opposite direction. Eriol slid down the hill and dodged the cars that were incoming. Eriol drove up as close as he could get, gathering up enough speed to speak to him and the signals not get lost.

"Syaoran! You've got at least 9 cop cars on your trail...!" Eriol spoke into his phone looking at Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widened when he say a sparkle in the dark...A gun in the possession on the police man on the bikes hand...

"SHIT! LOOK OUT!" Syaoran yelled as loud as he could. Eriol and Syaoran swerved in and out of the cars dodging the bullets aimed for their tyres! Finally they were out of shooting range.

Syaoran's head was braided with beads of sweat, his colour of his cream shirt darkened in places on his back...on his chest and under his arms...He let his knee control the steering wheel and focusing on the road at the same time while he slid off the unbuttoned shirt and chucked it behind him landing on his back seat. His muscular arms created tiny streams around the toned muscles for the sweat to flow down given his skin a glow. His hair glistened in the rays of direct light forcing it's way through the windscreen. He put on his glasses when he means business. He was wearing a tight, black Tank top exaggerating his chest muscles and toned 6 pack. He darted every move he performed in the opposite direction to the incoming traffic. He looked over at Eriol and Eriol nodded. Eriol pulled over and span around in his car while saying

"I'm gonna go and check on Rhys!" Eriol said pointing in Rhys' Direction

Syaoran nodded and changed gear again planning his next move, as the police were getting closer to him every time he breathed. He glanced at the time and then he lifted up the passenger seat and took out a very thick silver case. He then rested it against the steering wheel while looking up at the road...and unzipped it presenting 10 Shurinken **(A/N: Like very pointy star shaped weapons that you throw and are very lethal, can pierce and slice through almost anything, Learn something knew everyday! ;-D ) **He tested it's strength by casting a long line in the sideboard plastic, it was perfectly obvious, it wasn't blunt. He placed it between two fingers and wound down his window to the limit. He placed one hand on the steering wheel to keep it straight and hung his arm outside the window. He focused on his opponent, The policeman on his bike.

**.:Flashback:.**

**"Sensei! I can't do it!" complained a little 10-year-old boy, with chestnut bangs in his eyes in his weaponry class.**

**"It's because you're not concentrating! Focus on nothing but your target! You shouldn't have anything else on your mind! Just how you want to control it and where you want it to go! Try it again...but remember, bear those things in mind..." **

**The little boy stood there and closed his eyes and stood perfectly still...**

**.:End of flashback:.**

Syaoran closed his eyes, still being able to control the car without looking for a certain amount of time as he raised his arm and pointed it in the direction of the motorcyclist. He pressed the break a little and then his eyes shot open.

"AGH!" He lanced the Shurinken and it sliced the policeman's tyre causing him to crash and fall to the side of the road, his siren hastily going out of tune and then breaking.

Syaoran Leaned back in his seat and placed both hands on the wheel and drove faster with success written all over his face.

Rhys and Eriol formed a line across the freeway to block off any more cars uninvited driving into the zone.

"How you doing Syaoran!" Rhys spoke into his phone.

"Just took down a police guy on a bike with my ways!" Syaoran stressed out on the last few words as he was dodging more cars coming "Speak to you guys later!" Syaoran hung up the phone and flew in-between cars still coming from the opposite way.

Eriol and Rhys parked their cars and took out their weapons...

"We gotta block any traffic what so ever!" Eriol commanded running his thumb over the blade of his sickled spear and getting into his stance. Rhys took out pistols and loaded them with fresh ammunition, slammed the palm of his hand against the gun to load it and cocked the pistol back.

"That'll be no prob for us then will it!"

"Rhys...Just don't get any stupid ideas! You might injure your wrist again!"

Syaoran was finding it harder to control his car as he was getting tired and his limbs started to ache...A police man in a car was not far off his tail and he aimed a gun at his tyres. Syaoran's eyes widened as he escaped shooting rage again.

"What kind of stupid ideas! Plus i still got to see the girl! Didn't I!" Just then a car shot past them..

"SEE! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE GONE AND DONE! WHY COULDN'T YOU PARK YOUR CAR OVER THERE TO BLOCK THE GAP?"

"ME! WHY ME! YOUR FAT ASS CAR ISN'T PARKED RIGHT! Some Nos racer you are!" Eriol ran and grabbed Rhys in a playful Headlock and started rubbing his knuckles against his head.

Syaoran looked in his mirror and the Policeman started to fire randomly in different places making it harder to dodge. Syaoran took out his gun and made sure that it wasn't just a one sided fight. He loaded his gun and slammed his palm against it and aimed. Syaoran started firing at his windscreen. The policeman rethank his movements and drove to the other side of the road.

"I'm gonna Kill Bill..." Syaoran said muttering to himself. Syaoran's car started to lose speed. "What the hell!" His car started to lose more speed more dramatically than ever! "WHY AM I SLOWING DOWN?" He looked out of the mirror to find the policeman shot his tyres. "OH SHIT IN HELL!" Syaoran now knew that he would have to think of a plan...And quickly...! His car slowed down to 60kph...50...40... "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He started slamming his finger into every single button on his screen but none of them seemed to make a difference...He thought the only way he could escape was to open the door and jump out. He looked over at the policeman to see him motioning to pull over...Syaoran's car jammed at that speed and wouldn't unlock. "NOW WHAT!" He grabbed his shirt and put it on him to keep him warm after the sweat had been frozen and had sunken into his skin. He climbed onto the top of his car...and looked for a suitable way out!

A shot past him at 90kph! but then slammed on the breaks to return next to Syaoran's car.

"JUMP ON MY CAR! NOW! QUICKLY!"

Syaoran jumped on their car and watched his car just slowly drift off to the side and crash into a barrier..."NO MAN! MY CAR!" Syaoran looked at the policeman..."STUPID TWAT!" Syaoran snapped out of his world to focus on who's car he had just free jumped on to..."Pink...white...and...NO WAY!"

Syaoran swept his torso down looking into the car upside down...The person Driving opened up the Car door... watching Syaoran's head... "Hurry up and sit down! YOUR GONNA BLOW OFF AT THIS RATE!" Syaoran couldn't see who was driving but he swung down into their car and closed the door...and shot his head automatically to the person driving.

"YOUR SAKURA?" Syaoran said gawking at her beauty...

She looked at him for a few seconds...and smiled..."Surprised? heh heh!" She said as she was looking in her mirror as she was being followed too...

Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off her...The clothes she wore hugged her body softly, and her crystal like emerald eyes grew more focused as she drove on...'I can see why they are called the 'Kawaii Goddesses' ' He went all hot and started to blush...He'd never acted this way around a girl before...She looked at him and smiled again...'My god...her smile is beautiful...she is beautiful...what's happening to me! SNAP OUT OF IT SYAORAN!'

"Why you staring at me?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran...

" Your a fast Driver! You nearly beat me! NEARLY!" He gazed around her car. He noticed on the dashboard that there was a NOS needle and everything with a little computer to control it...Her seats were covered in pure white and pink leather and filled with the most technical gadgets around. "Your cars all tricked out!"

"Tricked out! You mean tricked in! I'm just getting started Wolf!" Syaoran smiled...

'MY GOD! WHATS WRONG WITH ME! i just smiled! I've never smiled...' "You know. You don't have to call me Wolf...You can call me by my name if you like..."

"Okay! Syaoran..." Sakura saw that the police cars were drawing near as she started typing into her computer...Syaoran watched her...and was every now and then looking at her beautiful complexion of an angels face...

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Syaoran sprung up the question

"I followed the sirens! HEH! I knew it was you! Plus you helped me, Tomoyo and Chrissy! So I thought I'd just make sure you were okay!" Sakura said as she had just finished typing in an equation. Syaoran looked through the rear windscreen to notice that his car had already produced flames...

"They're all in for a shock..." Syaoran said turning back round and looking in front of him

"Why!" Sakura said looking at him...

"My cars got NOS in!"

KABOOM!

Syaoran and Sakura both laughed pretty loud. Sakura put on Prodigy Fire starter on! And Sakura started to gather speed. Syaoran looked at Sakura again and started doing a dancing head motion...Sakura looked at him and started to laugh...Syaoran soon started to follow after...

"Hold on!" Sakura said as she pressed the red button and tripled the speed! She turned up the music and wound down the windows. The both started doing the head motions! They shot out of sight and lost the police completely. Syaoran phoned up Eriol.

"Syaoran where are you?" Eriol questioned and Rhys looked at Eriol.

"On my way home...I'll see you back at the house!" Syaoran said looking in the mirror to see if anyone was there but there wasn't...

"Okay...I'll see you later!"

They both put down the phone...Sakura started to make her way back down the small roads back to Miami.

**.:10 minutes later:.**

"So where do i have to drop you off! "Turning off the motorway and driving down a few roads...turning down her music to hear him...

"Go down this road and then on the left..." Syaoran indicated for her where to go...She drove to the location and stopped right outside his house..."Keep where i live to your self! Don't tell anyone!"

"Okay! Don't worry! I promise" Sakura said putting her thumb up...and smiling.

Syaoran nodded "OH! Thanks for saving my ass back there!" Syaoran said climbing out of her car...

"No problem...Thanks for making me laugh! I haven't laughed like that for ages..."

Syaoran blushed..."I'll see you later Sakura..." He closed the door and then walked up to his house...And opened his door...He got back into his house and waited for the others to come...He grabbed a glass and filled it with Orange Juice and vodka. He stirred it and then slumped on his sofa, thinking about that days events...But he just couldn't get Sakura out of his mind...

'Why did i act like that around her...am...am i...am i in love? No! That's way too soon! ME? Fall in love! Pshhh...Sakura has made my life complete alrea…Sakura! I just called her Sakura…! Cos that's her name! SHUT UP!' he sighed...'I just need a sleep'.

He walked up to the beginning of the stairs when he heard a creek...Syaoran froze...he put his drink down and then listened further...

There was another creek...

He grabbed his Samurai sword from the stand and walked up the stairs...he paced quietly up to where it was coming from...

He took out his Samurai sword and stood by the Wardrobe...and Then SWUNG IT OPEN! AND HELD THE TIP OF THE BLADE TO THEIR NECK! And started to press it further into his neck...

* * *

**WELL! I hope you liked it! ;-) Let me know what you think! and i hope that it has answered some of your questions! ;-D**

**Bai Bai! Ja ne! **

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**

**x**


	5. If this is a dream? Don't wake me up!

**HEYA! EVERYONE! HOWS IT GOIN! ;-) I'm sorry i haven't really been on for a while now! But, a lot has been happening here... and I've been pretty ill too for 3-4 weeks! (Sighs) oh well! I'm getting better now! Anyway!**

**Thanks ever so much guys for reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me! Especially after my absence, it was a nice thing to come back to! Altogether now with the previous reviews! I have about 90+ for this story! But you all wanted me to update. Well...here it is!**

**WAHEY! SO LETS KICK ASS! ;-D **

**

* * *

**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**.:Meanwhile/Recap/Next Day/End Of Recap/Flashback:. **

**

* * *

**

**.:Recap:.**

'Why did i act like that around her...am...am i...am i in love? No! that's way too soon! Syaoran, fall in love! Pshhh...But she has made a great impact on my life already...' he sighed...'I just need a sleep.'

He walked up to the beginning of the stairs when he heard a creek...Syaoran froze...he put his drink down and then listened further...

There was another creek...

He grabbed his Samurai sword from the stand and walked up the stairs...he paced quietly up to where it was coming from...He took out his Samurai sword and stood by the Wardrobe...and Then SWUNG IT OPEN! AND HELD THE TIP OF THE BLADE TO THEIR NECK! And started to press it further into his neck...

**.:End Of Recap:. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**If this is a dream...Don't wake me up! **

**

* * *

**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The person didn't reply..."ANSWER ME!" he didn't speak...he blinked slowly...and looked at Syaoran...Syaoran felt a fuse blow in his veins..."MOVE! NOW!" He prodded the blade deeper into the side of the persons neck...forcing them to react and move pleadingly down the stairs, watching their steps. Syaoran couldn't believe how the hell he got in his house! He pushed the person down the stairs and took the person into the front room and pushed them onto the seat, keep eyes focused on his, the eye contact so strong it was like a diamond cutting through paper. Syaoran picked up his blue tooth headset and attached it to his ear lobe, dialling Eriol's number. Listening to the rhythmic beat of the ringing tone, he saw the person's eyes become more aware and shifty as he reached for his gun. Syaoran held up his sword to the person's throat and pushed a little more to provoke him to speak, but nothing came out.

"WHAZZUP WOLF!" Eriol spoke up in a cheerful voice, he said while driving in his car, cruising down the motorway.

"We got trouble...we have an unexpected intruder..." Syaoran saying with a heavy sigh as he looked at the time, and thought of that day's event...hadn't today already been enough!

"We'll be over in a few minutes!" Eriol put down the phone, and told Rhys through the walkie-talkies in the car. The hastily changed gears causing them to nearly burn the designs on their cars off.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Sakura pulled up into her shared house and noticed that Tomoyo and Chrissy's car were parked outside but the garage was still left open. Sakura curiously tilted her head and drove into the garage full speed, then slammed on the breaks causing a screech to echo through the walls. She swung open the door, climbed out her car and looked at her phone, while closing the door with her foot.

" 15 missed calls? Hmmmm...10:17pm? Why is Tomoyo phoning me at this time? Something's wrong...!" She swung the keys from around her neck and over her head and then into the keyhole, but the door was opened before she could turn it.

"SAKURA! Thank god your here! Why didn't you pick up the phone! We've been trying to call you for ages!" Chrissy shouting, trembling in her voice...the obvious sign she was about to break down if she continued any further.

"I didn't hear it! Plus I was..." Tomoyo pushed past Chrissy and Dragged Sakura inside. "...Ahh! Ah!" Tomoyo looked cautiously around the street before closing the door. Chrissy locked the door as Sakura was then dragged into the front room...looking around the room, finding it had been trashed and everything except the sofa's...was destroyed.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" She swung her head to Tomoyo and Chrissy, who were shivering as a consequence of the event that had happened. The both were pale white, and on the verge of tears. Tomoyo spoke up using all the energy she had left, Chrissy nursing the cut Tomoyo had on her arm from a blade of some sort...

"H-H-hhhe said that he saw you racing e-eearlier and t-then he followed you onto the motorway and w-watched you e-escape from the police...and and and then...go to help...a guy in a c-car!..." Sakura started to cross her arms in curiosity while in the corner of her eye looking at the mess..." and he t-thought that you t-two were an item...s-so he said ...he had...unfinished business...gulp a-and that...he was g-g-gonna take things into...his..o-o-wn hands..." She took a deep breath, Sakura let loose of her arms and her skin started to turn pale... "...he said...t-that (sniff) (sniff) we shouldn't...h-have moved away from Los Angeles, c-cos he w-would track u-us down, and if...we w-w-went to the police...he would tell them...a-about our street racing!"

Sakura froze and got paler by the second..."WHO!"

Chrissy spoke. "He said th-at he would g-go and have a p-personalised chat the a certain someone and...(Gulp)"

"WHO? WHO IS IT!" Sakura started shouted her voice as she feared both their lives were in danger and hers aswell...

"(Gulp) BOW-DANE!" Tomoyo and Chrissy shivered as they let that name roll over their quivering lips.

Sakura shook her head...she shook it harder and more violently..."No...!" Tomoyo and Chrissy Nodded, the coldness coming from the trio started to spread and rise through the ceiling in the fresh air...soon turning it to troubled air, afraid breathing it in might make things worse. "Hang on...unfinished business! Cos I helped a guy in a car!" That's it! it all clicked! It all made sense! And now...she didn't fear just their lives, but... "SYAORAN! NO!" Sakura barged past Tomoyo and Chrissy,

"Sakura? Where are you going! You can't walk outside! IT'S DANGEROUS!" Chrissy pleading Sakura to not go ahead with whatever she had in her head, nearly fell to her knees.

"Are you planning to go to Syaoran's? Cos you don't even know where he lives! What are you thinking! SAKURA STOP!" Tomoyo urged Sakura and then grabbed her shoulder to come face to face with a tearful emerald eyed angel...with anger spreading through the pools of emerald...revenge inviting it's self along and then soon, hate.

"The guy i helped...the guy in the car! Was Syaoran! I just dropped him back at his home! There is no way that Syaoran would be able to HANDLE BOW-DANE! WE HAVE TO GO OVER THERE!" With that, she went straight to the garage and started her car...and rolled down the window, to look at Tomoyo and Chrissy standing there, looking at each other. "Are you gonna come! or are you just gonna stay here in fear of something else happening!" Tomoyo took a deep breath followed by Chrissy, and then they both nodded, somehow, their feelings changing to loaded commitment and seriousness, but the odd ray of fear still shining through. They both grabbed their keys off the hook and ran to their cars...Sakura backing out first and then Tomoyo and then Chrissy, then Sakura leading the way, speeding up as thoughts passed through her head of what could have happened already! she then blocked those thoughts out of her head and proceeded to beat time. Before it beat them...

Eriol and Rhys started to get pumped with more fear in what Syaoran was on about over the phone. The started talking to each other on their walkie-talkies in their car while driving.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

"Something don't feel right dude! Wolf wouldn't need help! He can handle stuff by him self man!" Rhys said shaking his head while turning the steering wheel.

"I dunno what's wrong...all he said was that he'd got trouble! So we're gonna go back there and help him...alright! Don't get stuff into your head just yet! Until we get there! and see what it is! or else your gonna flip and do summat stupid!" Eriol said turning his steering wheel too, and then looking over his shoulder for a split second to check his sickled spear was still there.

" Alright..." He said lifting a hand off the steering wheel to run his fingers through his hair and stretch his neck.

**.:Meanwhile:. **

"Don't you speak? Answer me! What are you doing in my house?" Syaoran said looking at the blade and then at him. "How do you know where I live!"

" HAHA! Why I followed you back! Of course...! ha! You have a problem with that!"

"OH COURSE I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU BASTARD...!" he pushed the blade in further to his neck and watched him hesitate and start to act wormish...Syaoran knew he was getting somewhere...at least a little! "WHAT DO YOU WANT! You obviously didn't follow me for no apparent reason! And you certainly don't look like a racer! SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

" Something very close to you...heh heh heh..." He said, pushing the blade away from his neck and standing up face to face with Syaoran.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! Syaoran said shouting furiously, confused, tired and angry.

Tomoyo, Chrissy and Sakura came up to Syaoran's road and turned into it, Sakura resisting to open the door while it was still moving to run into the house, thinking it might have been quicker!

"Sak! There're two other cars coming behind us!" Chrissy said looking in her mirror

" You're a racer aren't you!" The person said starting to glance at his surroundings.

"You already know that so why bother asking! ANSWER ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS?" Syaoran retorted back, is voice soaring through the air. Tempted to push the blade straight through their windpipe. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

"What the hell? Rhys? Remember those girls we raced against! Their in front of us!" Eriol spoke in disbelief turning into their road.

"WHAT! But how the hell do they know where we live!" Rhys said driving up to Eriol's car, getting a glimpse for himself.

"There's something MAJORLY WRONG! And I don't like the feeling man! It's making me feel sick!"

Sakura sped off to the end of the road and shut of the engine before slamming her foot on the break and pulling on the handbrake. Tomoyo and Chrissy parked right next to her and got out the car to pull her back.

"Don't burst in there! You might trigger off something!" Tomoyo urged Sakura not to go through with her plan just yet. Sakura keep her eyes on the front room window as thoughts streamed through her head with full force. She felt her body be pinned back by her friends, restricting her legs to carry any movement, but it didn't restrict her plans. Rhys ran out of his car, ahead of Eriol and ran up to Sakura pushing her back with Tomoyo and Chrissy.

"YO! Don't go yet! Summat else is wrong Sakura...!" Rhys said looking at Sakura.

"How do you know my name? You're Syaoran's friend aren't you?" Sakura said calming down a little. Chrissy crossing her arms, and for a few seconds, unaware of the events happening said...

" Yeah...he's the guy who thought he was smart and invincible thinking he could get my attention and then made my hubcap fall off!"

" Yeh! Well maybe if you weren't so hot! Then maybe I'd..."

"RHYS! Guys we gotta think of a plan! " Eriol boomed with his voice...

"Seems as though your friends are here..." The person began

" You watching out for them too? How sweet! GET THE FUCK OUTTA OUR HOUSE!" Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see where they were...but he could only see Eriol, He smiled and turned around...to be presented with a gun in-between his eyes. Syaoran closed his eyes. He stood there and felt himself sway as the consciousness of him and the gun seemed to expel a spark in him...a spark that would disappear if the others didn't hurry soon...Hope...of living. They both stood there opposite each other, in stance with their weapon, should anything now happen, they knew what to do.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GOING! YOU LOT!" Sakura freed herself from their grip and took her M16 gun out of her car.

"Shit! She has one hefty gun! Don't even get any idea's about blowing up da house for no reason if der aint nothin wrong!" Rhys spoke as everyone's eyes traced Sakura's movement.

Syaoran opened his eyes, but stayed still...His eyes permanently locked on his target.

Sakura ran up to the door out of the windows sight range and stood in front of the door.

"Trust me...she knows what she is doing when she has a plan." Tomoyo reassured, possessing a little more faith in her blood that earlier. They all watched Sakura as she took deep breaths and pressed her ear up against the door...to find out what was going on...nothing...she heard nothing...and this troubled her...was it over...already?

"There's a back way to inside the house, incase they need back up...we should go there!" Eriol said as he grabbed his sickled spear and skimmed his thumb on the edge to check its quality, and then twirled it, Rhys took out his guns and slammed his palm against the gun to lock it, and then nodded at Eriol.

Syaoran didn't blink, but his thoughts pondered...

Tomoyo took out a whip and lashed it at the nearest lamppost and tugged at it to bring it back into her hands. Eriol stood there gawking at the fact she has a weapon, and to sum it all off...it was a whip!

The person smiled and flicked the trigger to load it. The sound went through Syaoran's ear and bounced off every single nerve he had...causing the hope he had left inside him...to decrease...dramatically.

Chrissy went to her glove compartment in her car and presented her knuckles with her weapon, She put on her boxing gloves and hit her knuckles together and then looked at the others and nodded too...They all locked their cars, then Eriol and Rhys lead the way to the back of the house without being seen, crouching low and looking cautiously to see if they were being watched

" I'll tell you what I'm after...but I'll have to kill you as a consequence..." The person attempting to bribe his way to Syaoran's mind, but what would he have done when he reached Syaoran's mind? Didn't he think, Syaoran would have plans of his own? He obviously didn't know him well enough...

**BANG!**

as Sakura kicked the door down with her foot, pulling back the cockpit and running down the hallway, the gun handles tightly in her clasp.

"SYAORAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted with the gasp of breath she took then. The person who stood there, dressed in a tank grey top and baggy jeans, not as defined as Syaoran in the slightest but they were the same height, he had black short hair and the little bit at the back tied into a little pony tail and features that resembled a plastic action man toy, looked at Syaoran...

"Aren't you going to reply...Syaoran?" The person whispered...as he heard the footsteps draw further away...upstairs...

"Do you think I'm gonna be that stupid! I KNOW EXACTLY!..." Syaoran unfocused his eyes to look behind the person and noticed the home phone...he focused back and smiled..."what you're planning to do..." He had his one hand behind his back with his phone...as he keyed in his house number, remembering where the buttons were and pressed the ring button...

The phone rang, but Syaoran kept looking at the person.

**Ring Ring!**

Sakura looked up... 'The phone? I'll go and answer it! It maybe important!'

**Ring Ring!**

'Where the hell is it!' She charged down the stairs as she heard it get closer. Syaoran and the person heard Her footsteps get closer but their eyes did not shift.

**Ring Ring! **

She knew she was getting closer. The person started to hesitate and sweat started to peel itself away from his skin onto his clothes, and his finger on the trigger started to shift, casually the grip getting tighter.

**Ring Ring!**

'AH HA! Here it is! It's coming from this...' She turned into the room, to find two men at gunpoint, she felt her anger convert to shock. The person looked at her hastily and then Syaoran look at her slowly...She looked at Syaoran to check if he was okay...and there was a little relief in her heart...The person moved away and released his stance, before turning to face Sakura.

"Long time, no see...Sa..."

"GET THE OUT OF SYAORANS HOUSE NOW! Hang on a minute...Your not Bow-Dane..."

"Nope...heh! Do you think Bow-Dane would really come over here and take the risk of being killed! HOW STUPID ARE YOU!"

"Then who the hell are you!" Sakura, confused as hell, questioned.

" I work for him and that is all you need to know..."

Sakura aimed her gun at him, aiming carefully. Syaoran's sword dropped, he then swung his fist across the back of the persons head, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious, and Syaoran fall on the white fluffy sofa (A/N: NOT REAL FUR! GOSH! DO YOU THINK I'D STICK YOGI BEAR'S COUSIN on a Sofa? lol!) Taking a few deep breaths, adjusting himself back to normal. Sakura stood in front of him and dropped her gun.

"You okay! I'm sorry…I'm soo sorry...! You got dragged into this…!" she felt the tears climb from inside her and start to surface...as Syaoran looked up and gazed into her eyes...

"Don't worry about it...I guess we're equal now!" Syaoran played around...Causing a smile to spread to peek out of his serious exterior. He sat up and examined Sakura for any bruises or anything...

"Are you okay though? You're not hurt or anything? " Syaoran stood up to face Sakura.

"No... I'm fine! Trust me!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of him to reassure him.

"I hear nothing...GO GO GO!" a voice shouted as the back door was swung open and footsteps raced ahead of them in the air as Syaoran and Sakura heard them approach. Eriol ran to the front room and the rest followed...

"WHAT THE HELL! Who's that?" Rhys said running over to see if he was alive.

Sakura turned away from Syaoran to Tomoyo and Chrissy..."It's not Bow-Dane..." ...The both went expressionless and turn even whiter..."That was someone working for him..."

"Okay! Okay! lemme get one thing off my chest! WHOS BOW-DANE!" Syaoran walked over the room and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame...

Tomoyo, Chrissy and Sakura looked at each other...

"Yeh! Who is dis DANE-BOW?" Rhys joined in..

"Bow-Dane..." Eriol corrected him...

"Watever...who is dis dude?"

Tomoyo and Chrissy both looked at Sakura, persuading her to explain instead of them, as they might get themselves worked up again.

"At first we thought it was a bit strange when we were street racing in Los Angeles that a guy with loadsa money could just turn up out of the blue with the second fastest racing car, anyway...he and I...became very close and well...i didn't realise he was...an undercover police officer...he lead me up the garden path...he took me home and went to kiss me...but i didn't like it so i pushed him off...

**.:Flashback:. **

"I don't feel for you in that sort of way! Bow-Dane! You've been coming extremely close to me recently...and I know your up to something..." Sakura said fumbling with her keys in the dark trying to find the right one...instead. She knocked on the door as the lights were on and Tomoyo and Chrissy were up...

"All systems go..."

"I don't understa...!" Sakura heard sirens approach closer and closer...She started to panic as he closed her in a corner blocking her from moving any further and getting away...Tomoyo opened up the door to be blinded by a flooding of lights, Sakura kicked him in the crotch and ran inside...He rolled down the stairs in extreme pain as police officers gathered around the area with guns and dogs..."...He's tricked us! NO! HE'S TRICKED US! Lock the door quickly! We have to get out of here! NOW!" There was noise gathering on the door...

**BANG!**

"Hurry up! Grab the money! The keys! And get the hell out of here!" Tomoyo shouted...

Chrissy grabbed all the documents and money. "We're gonna need to set the place a light! Or else they'll find out where we are!" Sakura got petrol and quickly ran up the stairs, pouring it leading it up to the gas chamber in the closet, then ran back down stairs...They stood there...and said...

"Bye house...!"

"You've done us proud!"

"See you later..."

Tomoyo, Chrissy and Sakura ran though the house and though the back, Sakura turned around while running and lit a match off a wall, and chucked it...The fire followed the petrol path as They all ran out of the house as quickly as they could... there were no dogs...or police...They got in their cars and started the engines quickly...The fire reached the landing...They drove over the grass of the nearby field... the police got a metal pole and...

**Shabang!**

Knocked the door down...They all quickly piled in...

"Where are they?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

Flames engulfed the air, as Sakura, Tomoyo and Chrissy looked in their mirrors...

"Our house...no...I'm gonna miss that house you know...I had a lot of stuff in there..." Tomoyo said in pain and sorrow...

"Sakura? Where are we going?" Chrissy said...

"...Miami..." They all smiled..."WE'RE GOING TO MIAMI!"

**.:End Of Flashback:.**

"...and that is how we got here...!...we thought Bow-Dane might have been dead you see...

Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys stood there in shock...

"He destroyed our house too...he's tipped it upside down...literately!" Tomoyo sighed while saying this as she looked at her cut. Eriol took her to the kitchen to go and get some dressing. Rhys raised his eyebrows...

"Don't even think about it..." Chrissy said walking out of the room...

"You can stay over here tonight if you want...?" Syaoran popped up the question out of nowhere...

"Would you mind?" Sakura asked, as a more secure and relieved face formed on her face...

"Nah of course not! You can stay over here as you've done us all a massive favour...You can discuss it with your friends if you want...?"

"Yeh...OH THANK YOU SO MUCH...!" she swung her arms around Syaoran, as he felt himself blush a little and put his muscular arms, sowing them around her waist...

"It's Okay! Rhys...? You okay with that?"

Rhys was pulling this guy up onto the other sofa and drawing on his face with a pen. "YEH! IT'S A COOL IDEA! We'll take care of you man!"

"Thanks a lot! TOMOYO, CHRISSY? Syaoran asked if we wanted to stay here over night tonight! And then tomorrow go back and sort out our house? You okay with that?"

"NO PROBLEM!" Tomoyo shouted as she watched Eriol put on disinfectant, and he winced from the pain.

"I'M OKAY WITH THAT AS LONG AS DARE DEVIL DOESN'T DO ANY FUNNY STUFF!" Chrissy replied

"I take it she's on about me?" Rhys said looking at Syaoran and Sakura...They both nodded. Rhys carried on with the drawing.

"Thanks ever so much..." Sakura smiled at Syaoran...

Syaoran pondered his thoughts again...'See what i mean Syaoran! You weren't talking nonesnse before! There is! Something about her! hhmmmmm..I...'

"Aghh...Wha..? Ahh..." The person started to wake up...

" YO! HE'S AWAKE!" Rhys announced as he hid the pen. Everyone rushed in to see what he had to say...

"Aghh...what happened? i get knocked out?" He said...

"Yeh! Don't you remember... You tried to kill Syaoran!" Eriol attacked him with his words...

"SHIT!" he then realised where he was... " I SHOULDN'T BE HERE NOW!" shot up but stumbled and barge past everyone, he then, ran straight out the door. Everyone had to blink and let what just happen register in their brains. Syaoran, Eriol and Rhys showed the girl their rooms...

"Okay! Thanks a lot you guys! We'll see you in the morning!" Tomoyo said as she nearly fell through the door she was leaning on it so much!

"No problem...Good Night...you five!" Syaoran said going into his room...soon followed by everyone else going into theirs. Tomoyo looked at the room and looked at the details of the room. It was a cream colour but it had a warm sense and feathers were painted on the walls...

'Why the hell has a guys house got such a girly room?' Tomoyo questioned, she proceeded to undress herself and walked around the room in her underwear when she discovered a shirt there, so she used that as a nightie...

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Chrissy closed her door and leaned on it...She stripped down and went to brush her teeth...

'There has to be a spare toothbrush somewhe-AH HA!' she found one in a packet new, so she used that...she then climbed into bed after she'd brushed her teeth...and listened to the sound from the other rooms...She heard nothing...Syaoran was already in his bed going to sleep...Eriol was just getting in...Tomoyo was fast asleep already...Rhys...she didn't know and well she fell asleep. Sakura though was getting ready after she had just washed and then decided to run and jump onto her bed and wrestle the duvet, she then calmed down and turned off her light, and got comfortable...

...until there was a knock at the door...

"Yeh? come in...?"

* * *

**WELL! I'm sorry if the last part lacked! But, it has a way of starting the next chapter, which a lot of readers have been waiting for apparently! So, I'm beginning on that straight away! Anyway! I hope you liked this chappie! And keep an eye out for the next update of this story on my profile! See you later! (POOOF!) **

**Bai Bai! Ja ne! (Zeeky Boogy Doog!)**

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**

**x**


	6. Mixed Emotions

**_HIYYYAA! I'll be updating quite a lot on this story! And well, this is the chappie that a lot of people have been looking forward to!;-D so that is all that I will really say! I hope that you enjoy it!_**_ **Sakura-Angel-Blossom** _

_

* * *

_

" "- Speaking  
' ' - Thinking  
**.:Location/Recap:.**

**

* * *

**

**.:Recap:. **

Chrissy closed her door and leaned on it...She stripped down and went to brush her teeth...

'There has to be a spare toothbrush somewhe-AH HA!' she found one in a packet new, so she used that...she then climbed into bed after she'd brushed her teeth and listened to the sound from the other rooms. She heard nothing. Syaoran was already in his bed going to sleep. Eriol was just getting in. Tomoyo was fast asleep already. Rhys, she didn't know and well she fell asleep. Sakura though was getting ready after she had just washed and then decided to run and jump onto her bed and wrestle the duvet, she then calmed down and turned off her light, and got comfortable...

...until there was a knock at the door...

"Yeh? come in...?"

* * *

**Predator Wolves, Storming Cherry Blossoms**

**Chapter 6: Mixed Emotions**

Sakura turned her light back on. The door quickly opened.

"I hope you're decent! I need to come in. I forgot to turn off the emersion.."

"Oh! ermm… yeah! sure… okay!" Syaoran's body exposed under in the warm light's soul from beside Sakura, his white tank top and blue checked shorts distinguished his muscle features, as he proceeded to walk to the airing cupboard. His temptation to look at Sakura's beauty was irresistible, but he hung his head low. He began to blush, and then rammed his head and arm in the airing cupboard to turn off the switch, even though the switch could be reached without looking.

Sakura watched his body hang outside the Airing cupboard and alerted her ears to the awaiting sound of the click.

...Silence...

Syaoran hung there for a while, and placed his head on the towels in the cupboard.

'I can't believe this...what the hell is wrong with m...'

"You found the switch, Syaoran?"

'She said my name...! WELL DUH! that is my name after all...don't be dumb… SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! ' He flicked the switch... " YEAH! i was just sorting out some of the tow..." he came out of the cupboard to look at Sakura, who's smile it up the dark holes of the world. 'Wow...'

"..elssss...Night!" and made a sharp exit for the door. He closed the door. His heart beat began to revive again.. He leaned against her door, raised his head and took a deep breath. 'Syaoran, you have never been like this...' He dropped all the energy in his neck and looked at the floor, to find that the light from Sakura's room was still seeping through the gap underneath the door...

'why isn't she going to sleep and turned her light off?'

Sakura sat up in her bed, attempting to blink out her previous visions of what just happened...

'hmmm… I wonder if...'

**KNOCK**

"HOE! erm...yEaH?"

'OW! My head… I swear man! YOU ARE DUMB! Now look what you've done! She thinks you wanna come in again...style it out...' (Deep breath) "Do you want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Ermm...are the others having one too…?"

"They're all asleep."

"Okay then!" Sakura slid her duvet off her and climbed out of bed. Syaoran walked out of the door without looking at Sakura. Sakura glided past him through the door way and proceeded to tip-toe down the stairs in her borrowed shirt she found in the room she was in... Syaoran raised his head and looked at her walking down the stairs in just his shirt...

'Oh...my life...wow...' Syaoran had a half gawky look on his face, after Sakura looked at him and smiled, he was soon brought back to reality... "Okay…!" whispering, trying not to wake the others... However, when they had reached the bottom of the stairs... one of the bedroom doors opened.

**.:Downstairs:.**

"So, what you gonna do about your house?" Syaoran put the drinks on the table

"You know, I have no clue...It's gonna cost a bomb, although, it looks like it's been-a-bombed all god damn ready... Me, Tomoyo and Chrissy will have to talk about it"

"Well, tomorrow, if you want me to come over with you, and the rest of the guys, we'll help you sort out a few things, you know? It's up to you.." Syaoran lifted up his cup and drank out of it, hiding his blush grazes on his cheeks..

"Thanks! We hardly know you though...heh, without that sounding too..."

"Hey! We're not paedophiles or stalkers if that is what you're trying to say..."

**.:Upstairs:. **

"RHYS YOU ASSHOLE, GET OUT MY ROOM! STOP SPYING ON ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

SLAM!

**.:Downstairs:.**

"You were saying about stalking?" Sakura joked

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. Sliding the chairs back quickly, they rushed down the hallway and up the stairs!

No one was on the landing... and the doors were closed. Sakura and Syaoran nodded

"You go to Chrissy's and I'll sort out RHYS!"

Rhys opened the door. Sakura knocked on Chrissy's.

"S'up wolf?"  
-  
"Chrissy? it's me Sakura"  
-  
"STOP IT MAN! IF WE'VE GOT GUESTS! IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN WATCH 'EM SLEEP! OR CREEP INTO THEIR ROOM! YOU'RE A KID MAN!"  
-  
"Chrissy?"  
-  
Rhys stepped out of his room and closed his door.  
-  
"Chrissy? Answer me!"  
-  
"Man! I'm not a perv! I wanted to go and talk to her! Just like you and..." Syaoran slammed his hand against his gob.  
-  
"Syaoran! Chrissy not in her room..."

"Rhys? Where is she!" Syaoran moved up closer to him...

"I have no clue! i went in to check if she was asleep, and she.."

"WASN'T! TOO BLOODY/GOD DAMN RIGHT!" Sakura and Syaoran both spoke up..

Tomoyo and Eriol and both stepped out of their rooms...

"What's happened?" Tomoyo questioned, rubbing her tired eyes...

"Chrissy's gone walkies and Rhys is to blame"

"Self Explanatory..." Eriol joked...

Syaoran opened Rhys' door and Rhys went to climb into bed...

**POOOOOFFFFF!**

The rest began to laugh, as the room filled with dust like cloud and Rhys' face and hair was white. Rhys climbed out of bed and took his bottom sheet to find that there was a layer of self-raising flour underneath it. The others began to laugh hysterically! Syaoran was just smiling faintly! The others were crying!

"Who the HELL! DID THIS?"

A mutter came from behind the laughing group.

Chrissy stormed across the landing, clapping her hands to get rid of the flour, "bastarding,.. little shite...agh!" stormed into her room and...

**SLAM!**

"THAT GIRL! I SWEAR!" Rhys lost his temper, and shot back down into his sheets, creating another..

**POOOFFF!**

Sniggering continued and crying of laughter. Everyone went back to their rooms, and the place fell silent again. Syaoran and Sakura stood there at Rhys' door.

Rhys door opened.

"Don't even think about it." Sakura and Syaoran both reassured him.

Rhys flung his door.

**SLAMMM!**

Sakura and Syaoran both sighed and went back down to the kitchen to finish off their drinks...

"Chrissy doesn't like people messing around with her...so, Rhys has picked the wrong person to try and pull! HAHA!" Sakura sipped her drink.

"Rhys has always been a dickhead, although, when a weapons in his hand, he's okay."

"You train in weaponry!"

"Yeah, i have done since the age of 5? 6? Round then.. I train in guns and swords, we all have really, we're like brothers...Well, my and Eriol are cousins... Rhys is a mate."

"HEH, you'll have to face me someday then..." Sakura smirked. "Well, i should be going to sleep now..."

'Oh...I'd love to…' "...Face you one day"

"Say what?" Sakura questioned.

'SHIT! SAY SOMETHING!' "I'll face you one day…!" 'Well done Syaoran, well done... I knew you'd pull it off…'

"Okay then! You'd better stock up on your energy and moves then..."

Syaoran blushed, heavily!

**.:Upstairs:. **

"Thanks ever so much for tonight Syaoran, it's been funny! And tomorrow, you don't mind that you come over with us to sort out our house do you?"

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

...Silence... constant looking at the ground

Sakura sparked up first...

"Okay!"

"...Well..."

Speaking together "GOODNIGHT!"

They went to turn and walk but each other's eyes seemed to connect, the thought of blinking to break the connection disobeyed their hearts feelings. They both wanted to identify this feeling, surging through their spine and muscles...

Their hearts started to race...

...Their breathing became deeper…

... the only light illuminating their faces...was each others pools of emerald, and amber...and the moisture of each others lips from the hot chocolate...

They moved closer, the gap between them, dramatically shortening as their exchange in breaths grew faster. The touch of their breath, caressing their lips, lured them closer to each other...Their bodies grew softer and relaxed...

Syaoran's gentle embrace with his strong and firm arms and body...provoked Sakura's silk soft hands up to Syaoran's face, and cupped her hands around his tender neck...

...Closing their eyes...they stood there, inhaling each others breath, listening to the faint sighs they both gave, their heads moved in... closer, pressing their forehead against each others...

...their lips touching...but still open...Syaoran adjusted his embrace to a tighter one, and brought Sakura closer to him, pressing his chest against hers...

...Sakura pulled him into tender kiss, absorbing the warmth from their lips into their hearts, and the flame within their hearts grew passionate and bright...

They broke the kiss, to look into each other's eyes...

a light from a car in the street, lit the room for a split second...

"Goodnight Syaoran…" As Sakura walked off into her room...

Syaoran stood there and watched her go into her room...and saw a split second smile before she closed the door...

He listened as she closed the door...

He heard her lean against her door..

He leaned on the banister with one arm... and smiled...

* * *

**_WELL! WADAYA THINK? lol! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought! Watch out for my c2 or profile for my next update! Take Care!_**

**_Buh Bai! Ja ne! (ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG!)_**

**_Luv Sakura-Angel-Blossom_**

**_x_**


	7. Housewives & Deathly silences

**_HIYA! long time no see huh? well, I've had one of those weeks when you look back on your story and you get obsessed, and I've had lots of brilliant ideas which have persuaded me to write more (and my boyfriend too!).I've thought long and hard, ( It is a task for me, not a reaction) and I've decided I'm gonna update! And I'm so in love with this story. It also seems that quite a lot of you guys are too! BTW! I'D JUST LIKE TO THANK!;_**

**_darkshadow36- _**My gosh! Darkshadow36! Where have you beennnn? How have you been? I hope you're okay! Send me an email sometime! I'd love to hear from you! plus, we've gotta sort out our photobucket! and stick the pics somewhere else? And have you watched TSR! lol! Thanks for the review btw! lol!

**_The True Queen Of Hell-_** Lol! I'm glad you like it! and Emerald Snow too!

**_FlowerLover-_** You're a great reviewer! thank you! and..Guess wah? I've update for you! lol! The ASAP is a different Subject though! lol!

**_Pinaygrrl-_** THANK YOU! thank you for understanding about you should have seen my face when they took it down. I was so cheesed off! IT JUST WASN'T RIGHT! STILL! I've updated again! and i hope you like this chappie! THANKS AGAIN! And I'M IMPROVING TOO!

**_QueenieKai-_** QUEENIIIIEEEEEE! HEEEYLOW:D (dips hand in bag of sugar!) lol! Yes loads of dorrs slamming! lol! THATS ME! and you should know that! lol! gotta put in somat to keep the reader awake! lol! Joke! still! I HOPE YOU'RE OKAYYY! Take Care! and thanks for reviewing!

**_Wouldn't-you-like-to-know_**- Wow you've read all of my Stories! WOW! thank you :D Lol! I haven't reached the end yet! LMAO! I think the end is pretty far away! So there is plenty more to come! plenty more action to come! But thanks a lot. It means a lot to me, how much you like my work. ENJOY! and Take care!

**_Shikayo-_** LOL! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT:D I'm loving it that you love it! Yup, at times I just can't resist sticking in lines that were born to be in my story and add a comic layer to it! But in response to Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, I'm in love with the amount of chemistry you can feel off both of them. (Jumps up and down!) I am really glad that you love the warmness between them:D Thanks for reviewing too! You've always been a great reviewer! I really appriciate it... AND I'M FINE THANK YOU! and you? lol!

**_Annonymus- _**Thanks.

**_Kerostar- _**LOL! thanks! OH! and don't worry about Annonymus. Shame she couldn't log in to review. STILL! THANKS A ALOT! AND I'VE UPDATED! I hope you enjoy!

**_tomoyo-sama-_** Glad you liked it tomoyo-sama! THANKS! I like new people reading my stories! and reviewing! it shows I'm doing welllll! YAY! Take Care!

**_Caliecookie1991-_** Another new reader too! Thank you:D

**_Ra1n DaNc3r- _**I'm to blame! I'm sorry! But you know Exams! They mash you up! lol! And swallow up your time! Coursework and revision and all! HOWEVER! I get 6 weeks (I've already had 4 weeks off) and THANK BLOODY GOD! But, I'll update between then probably too! Cos I'm obsessed with my own story at the moment! So, i'm gonna write some more! THANKS EVER SO MUCH FOR CARING THOUGH!

**_And to anyone else who's name I've accidentally /unwittingly missed out, Thank you for Reviewing you guys! I've missed you! ;-D_**

_**ANYWAYYYY! ENOUGH OF TALKING! Lets get on with the story:D **_

_**Sakura-angel-blossom**_

_**ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG!

* * *

**_

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**.:Meanwhile/Location/Recap:.

* * *

**

**.:Recap:.**

Sakura pulled him into tender kiss, absorbing the warmth from their lips into their hearts, and the flame within their hearts grew passionate and bright...

They broke the kiss, to look into each other's eyes...

a light from a car in the street, lit the room for a split second...

"Goodnight Syaoran…" As Sakura walked off into her room...

Syaoran stood there and watched her go into her room...and saw a split second smile before she closed the door...

He listened as she closed the door...

He heard her lean against her door..

He leaned on the banister with one arm... and smiled...

* * *

**.:Chapter 7:. - Housewives & Deathly Silences**

Syaoran stood there, watching through the tiny gap, the escaping light from underneath Sakura's door.

He stood there, reminsing about what had just happened.

His body slightly shaking. His lips still imagining the moment again..and again. The way her eyes lured his own, her captivating smile making him feel that they were the only two in a deserted world. Her voice echoing in his mind, never failing to stop his heart, to think of how much Sakura really meant to him.

He raised his arm to tap her door again while her light was still on. Syaoran sighed, and released his arm, opened his door and closed it for the night.

**.:Next morning:.**

Unsurprisingly, Tomoyo woke up first. But then, who could sleep through the burning smell from the kitchen! Until she realised she wasn't the only person up, after she walked into the kitchen.

Rhys turned around and faced Tomoyo, clutching onto a frying pan, with a huge, smile plastered across his face!

"WELL! I'M GLAD SOMEONE SMELT THE GOODNESS COMING FROM THE KITCHEN! take a seat! did you sleep well?"

Tomoyo dragged her self to the table and sat down "Yeah, kinda except for..."

"GREAT! here! try these!"

Rhys showing off, slid the plate across the table, Tomoyo watched her burnt short stack fly past her at such a high speed, then watching the plate slide off the table and smashing on the floor. She looked at them on the floor, then at a dumbstruck Rhys.

"Yo, this table is sliday!" He rubbed the car as if he was waxing a car passionately whilst making a 'Ooooo' expression with his mouth. "Soz that happened! I'll make you some more!"

"No Rhys it's okay! don't worry! I'll.." Tomoyo pegged it to fridge "Settle for Some (saw that it was labelled with Syaoran's) yoghurt, a banana, some orange juice and.." looks at all the toast he had made, selected a mildly burnt one "some toast! Bye!" and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

Syaoran stepped out of his room and glanced at Sakura's. 'I won't wake her up yet...' Eriol came from his from and yawned and looked at Syaoran. They both thought they smelt smoke fumes, but put it aside, went down the stairs, passing a desperate Tomoyo hiding all the stuff under her top, trying to get to her room!

"What's was that smash?" Eriol halted Tomoyo, pulling on her arm.

"...And that burning smell?" Syaoran said sleepily.

"OH...just..the 'Goodness'...See ya!" Tomoyo resumed her marathon to her room.

Syaoran and Eriol suddenly looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Rhy's!" They ran down the rest of the stairs, and dived into the kitchen. Eriol looked at Rhys with an awkward face.

"What's wrong with you, did you not sleep well? here! have some pancakes...! these will wake you up! You got to have a good start to the day you know? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! " Rhys was now in full-fledge, auto-pilot housewife mode. Everyone stared at him thinking 'Why's he being a freak?'

Eriol frozen. "I've...already got some thanks..."

"Huh..?" Syaoran said with his head in the fridge looking.

"In between my toes-god-damn-it; RHYS!" Syaoran and Rhys looked at his feet to see pancake peeking through the gaps of his toes. Syaoran stuck his head back in the fridge and started laughing, trying to keep it in.

"I don't know how they got there..."Rhys tried to wing himself out of the situation, but auto pilot was directly heading for Eriol's backhand.

**SLAP**

Eriol slapped him across the head.

"YO! What was that for?"

"Okay, who took my compot yog...?" Syaoran retracted his head from the fridge, and examined everyones facial expressions, and peeling them to pieces with his eyes.

"Tomoyo took it up stairs I think...Yeah! cos I gave her some pancakes and they fell off...the table...and landed..."Eriol stared right into Rhys, trying to pierce them, "..right..where Eriol...is..standing.."

Syaoran...

**(SLAP)**

("OWW! oh man...")

climbed the stairs 2 steps at a time, swung around the banister, and approached Tomoyo's door.

Tomoyo heard him coming and hid everything underneath her covers, and wiped her mouth!

The door swung open. "Yog! Now!" Syaoran held his hand out and eyed her.

Tomoyo smiled, and said "I don't have it." Tomoyo points intelligently towards Syaoran. "I did. But now it's all in my stomach. Sorry!"

Syaoran looked at the pointing finger and smirked, folded his arms and stood there infront of Tomoyo. No one, points there finger at Syaoran.

"RHYS!"

Rhys shouted from the kitchen. "WHAT IS IT! I'M COOKING!"

(Eriol: "WHICH YOU'RE SHIT AT!")

"Come here for a second! what ever is on the cooker will be oka...No it won't! take it off the cooker! Tomoyo wants to tell you something!" Tomoyo's eyes widened. Syaoran smirked even more. "OHH! and bring some of your pancakes too"

"Don't you even think about it!" Tomoyo threatened Syaoran.

"Why?...it's 'goodness'!" Syaoran retorted, cheekily. Rhys entered the room with a jig in his step, and a plate in his hand, wearing checked shorts and a grey tank top.

"Tomoyo just told me that she as really sad that the pancakes dropped on the floor, that could she have some, but she was too tired to come down to the kitchen, you know how we like to take care of guests..." Syaoran said in a humble attitude. Tomoyo smiled whilst gritting her teeth and looking at Rhys, trying to make everything he was saying look true.

"Yeah!..I'd..(snarled at Syaoran) love...(Smiled at Rhys) some.." Rhys handed her a plate and they both stood there watching her. Tomoyo stared at the plate and took a pancake, compared to a crisp, there wasn't much difference except for this was also pretty black/brown. She gleefully put it in her mouth, but then felt the force of the cruch nearly forcing her teeth to feel like installing airbags in themselves.

She continued to chew. She did an 'Okay' gesture to Rhys. He was happy! He turned to Syaoran and looked at him.

"Want one?"

Tomoyo couldn't chew fast enough, she finished. "Yeah Syaoran! you should have one!" Cheesy smile, "Yeah! they taste like, real creamy yoghurt...!" Cheesy smile wasn't moving, she was waiting for this!

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, took a pancake and put it into his mouth without any hesitation.

"Nice! Thanks Rhys." Tomoyo stared at him. Syaoran walked over to Tomoyo, pulled the covers back and knocked some orange juice back and took the yoghurt and smiled at a gawking Tomoyo, "I think they taste pretty nice actually Rhys." Syaoran left the room and walked along the corridor. He noticed that Sakura hadn't woken up yet. He knocked on the door. The mental images of last night flooding through his mind again.

He heard nothing and opened the door slowly just incase she was indecent.

"Sakura?...Are you awake?"

Syaoran looked at her bed. The covers were messy. 'I wonder if she had a bad nights sleep?'

He opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door behind. Tried to walk really quietly...

**CREAK**

The hump of cotton duvets stirred. Syaoran's tensed at the sound. 'Today, you sort that plank of wood out' He continued to walk towards her bed, until he saw her head slightly peeping from the duvet covers.

He noticed her clothes were on the chair, and on the floor was her purse open. He leaned down as quietly as he could, and gathered everything together, again, but stood out was a laminated contact card. Syaoran wasn't the type to rummage through someone's personals, but he had to look at it to place it back in the purse. It was her and Tomoyo's photo taken by a pool in a back garden on a sunny day. Syaoran smiled and placed it back in, but fumbled as Sakura stirred slightly and dropped it. The card now lay flat on the floor, flipped over, revealing another picture. It was a picture taken in a forest, of a slightly younger Sakura and Tomoyo in camouflage in the army, smiling, holding M16 guns above their heads. Syaoran looked at Sakura's bed and put the thought to one side and slid the card back in, and the purse in her pocket. Syaoran approached Sakura's bed.

He leaned forward over her, and reached out to tap her on the shoulder, when

**THUD, THUD!**

Rhys pumping his power into Chrissy's door next door. Sakura shot up in a fright, her face inches away from Syaoran's. Syaoran was trying to resist her wide beautiful eyes but he couldn't, he was being pulled in by her beauty and, her wild hair!

"HOEEE!" Sakura realised that she was half naked and covered herself up to her neck, Syaoran swung himself back.

"Oh sorry, I wanted to see if you were awake!" By this time, Syaoran was too red to style it out.

"Hmmm..It's okay! Just! don't scare me like that!"

"I wouldn't have, unless..." Chrissy was throwing Swear words, piercing through the walls. Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Back in a second..." He strolled out of the room.

Sakura was sitting up in her bed, listening to the mumble and volume of swear words rising. She heard a door open, the swear words stop, the door slamming and saw Chrissy walk past Sakura's room laughing and wiping her eyes with laughter. Making Sakura's mouth twitch too! Rhys followed after, and went back down stairs looking in Chrissy's direction with anger. Syaoran walked back into Sakura's room, to find her climbing out of bed and heading the direction for the shower in her underwear about to go in the shower. She turned around in Surprise.

"HOE!"

Syaoran jolted and reacted by running into her room and closing the door, for some weird reason thinking he was safe! and then realised by opening the door and running out again, closing the door slightly behind him.

'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?' Syaoran's mind screamed, he turned around and whispered through the crack... "Sorry about that..." And proceeded to mount and walk down the stairs with a hung head. He walked slowly towards the kitchen and raised his head to mask what had just happened.

"Is she still asleep?" Eriol asked in the passing front room watching T.v.

"What? you mean Sakura...?" Grabbing a glass, and filling it with unneeded water, trying to style himself out. "Oh! yeah, I just heard her get up, yeah…"

Syaoran dazed off into a daydream again, thinking of what happened with him and Sakura last night and this morning.

"Yo wolf? You still there?"

" Am I here...? OF COURSE I'M HERE! I'M ALWAYS HERE!" Syaoran slammed the glass down, clutched his keys, climbed into his car and drove off in a temper.

Eriol shot out of his chair in shock and ran to the kitchen, to find a crack in the glass of the glass he was holding. He looked at the door.

"AAHHH! I 'IT 'Y 'ONGUE!" Sakura came running down the stairs with Chrissy

'WHAT THE HELL! What's gotten into him..?' Eriol Contemplated.

"' hat' 'he hell 'ust 'appened?" Sakura attempted to speak whilst putting pressure onto her tongue. "I just heard a slam and a door slam too?'

"Where's Syaoran!" Chrissy urgently said, opening the door he slammed to look out onto the drive.

Tomoyo, doing her desperate housewife act, watering plants at the front of the house, suspiciously looking down the street, walked to the door, "Syaoran just drove off right down the road! Like why!"

"He probably just needs some air, come on guys, lets go to your guys house and we'll leave Syaoran for a while…" Eriol suggested, locking up the house, and getting into his car.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

The glass was still on the sideboard, the crack silent and frozen, yet water crept through the crack, and oozed down the glasses body...

Syaoran's mind kept drifting to Sakura's figure… how perfect she is… How beautiful she is..

'WHY AM I THINKING THIS!'

Reaching the end of the path, the water trickled, slowly down towards the end of the sideboard…

'Why am I acting like this! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! AGH!' Syaoran screamed in his mind. He remembered yesterday, 'Last night…'

The stream of water edged over the side of the sideboard, Its hanging water droplet suspended above the floor, the droplet grew bigger as more water flowed into it. Syaoran's temper grew with it.

'Last night…she kissed me, STOP! I can't like her! She's not worth liking!'

The water droplet, grew bigger and started to break away from the edge. Along with Syaorans temper.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

'Isn't that Syaoran's car?' Chrissy thought. She quickly phoned Eriol

"Is that Syaoran's car in front?" Chrissy asked Eriol, trying to remember if that was his car.

"Yeah, I'll try and phone him." Eriol tried to phone Syaoran, but he wasn't picking up. 'Why's he not picking up?' Eriol sped up and the others followed in order to catch up with him.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

The drop had now broken away from the edge and started slicing the air on the way to the cold kitchen floor tiles.

'No, I didn't mean that...she's, I...' Syaoran couldn't decipher how he felt. He stared into the road, his mind in complete confusion.

"Do I..."

Eriol watched him continue driving. He couldn't understand why he wasn't picking up his phone.

The drop invaded the tiles, with nothing but an innocent dripping sound...

"Do I...Love..."

"SYAORAN! WATCH OUT!" Rhys screamed!

Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw the car come a second too late!

The sound of screeching was unbearable, An other car smashed into the side of Syaoran's car at full speed! His car flipped in mid air, parts flung off the car, and there was a deathly silence as everyone in their cars watched Syaoran's car turn over before smashing into the ground again and stop moving, broken and mangled.

His car suddenly caught fire.

"OH MY GOD SHIT!"

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed and drove immediately to his car, driving around all the halted cars.

Sakura was the first to arrive there. She threw open the car door, climbed out of the car and ran round to his car. On her knees, crying and pleading, desperately trying to find Syaoran.

"SYAORAN? SYAORAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME? SYAORAN!"

The flame ignited even more, all the others arrived there but they couldn't see much as the flame ignited even more and more...

"GASSS!" Rhys shouted!

Sakura realised her time was limited, she found Syaoran lying across the passenger seat.

"Syaoran, if you can hear me, keep your eyes closed!" She elbowed the glass, unlocked the door and opened the door without trying to harm him. The flames had now grown wider, blocking the other guys sight of the car out!.

"SAKURAAA!" Tomoyo Screamed!

The car which ran into Syaoran's took a fast turn and drove off, Rhys looked at Eriol. Eriol looked back, angry, out of breath, and despair. Rhy's sprinted to his car, Chrissy after him and got in.

"What are you doing? I haven't got the time to piss around with you Chrissy!" Rhy's said starting the engine and putting his seatbelt on.

"I'm gonna help you sort this bastard out! HURRY UP!"

Syaoran lay there lifeless Sakura quickly glanced at his wounds, and grabbed his hand, "If you can hear me, Syaoran, squeeze my hand..."

Nothing...

"Syaoran! please! squeeze my hand!" Sakura asked him desperately, crying and fustrated. She felt a little wrap around her little finger. With a slight sigh of relief, she grabbed Syaoran's body read. "I'm gonna take care of you! okay!"

The grip tightened a little she smiled a little and then began to drag him out quickly to a side bank.

She wanted to keep his spirits up, "Ermm..., so I guess that Rhys' pancakes, really did suck huh, they did smell quite nice up to a certain poi..."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"NOOO! SAKURA! SYAORAN!" Tomoyo screamed and ran towards the car in despair! Eriol and held her back! Eriol lost grip of Tomoyo as she ran around to the side grassy bank and saw 2 pairs of legs. Eriol ran to his car, grabbed his phone and called 911.

Tomoyo dodging the flames ran down part of the bank and back up to where Sakura was sprawled across Syaoran's chest as lifeless as Syaoran. Tomoyo crying, dragged them both as far away from the car as possible. She kneeled crying at their feet as she climbed over them to feel both of their pulses.

Eriol came running round to see if they were alive.

"I think they're still alive, Pass me your shirt!" Tomoyo demanded, holding her hand out.

Eriol took off his top, despite all the other drivers on that road looking at him.

Tomoyo ripped it up and tied it around Syaoran's wounds to slow down the bleeding. Eriol kneeled down and looked at Sakura. She'd been knocked out and only had a few cuts and grazes just as Syaoran had too. His arms had been minorly slashed with glass but a shard of glass penetrated his bicep on his left right arm.

The fire brigade and ambulances arrived, and brought out 2 stretchers. The firemen told the Tomoyo and Eriol to move back as they put out the fire on the car. One of the paramedics starting asking for details. Eriol stepped urgently,

"Ermm..Yeah, the girl is called Samantha Grove and the bloke is called David Frylaw, Is Samantha allergic to anything Tina?"

Tomoyo stood frozen. "No she's not..."

The paramedic examined them both for any injuries and asked about the incident. Luckily they had non and their description was brief, the paramedic jumped into the back of the ambulance. Tomoyo and Eriol stood there looking at the ambulance doors closing and Sakura and Syaoran's bodies lying there.

Eriol went back to his car, Tomoyo running after him and they both sat in the car for a second.

"What was that about! what are they going to do when they find out they don't exist?" Tomoyo started interrogating Eriol. Eriol was inputing a number into his phone..

"Josh, I'm gonna need Syaoran's fake health record and another one for Sakura, as soon as fuc..."

"Why what's happened?"

"Syaoran's been in a car crash and Sakura got injured badly too! LOOK! I need them to be in the hospital computer system in the next 10 minutes, and the paper work in 20 can you get that done? we'll sort you out after. Yeah, the names Samantha Grove and David Frylaw, alright Bye." He put the phone down. "We've gotta get out of here as soon as possible. Follow me, we'll drive back to mine..."

"Why?"

"So we can change cars, this one would ask for more questions from authorities! So we'll just go in a basic car we have just in case."

Tomoyo shot into her car and followed Eriol. They arrived back at the house, locked up their cars and both went in the basic silver peugeot 307 and drove extremely quickly to the hospital. Tomoyo phoned Chrissy

"Where are you Chrissy!"

"We've been following the bastard, he keeps taking lots of different turns, all leading to the same place...WOAH! Tomoyo, gotta go, we'll be at the hospital in about 25! bye".

Tomoyo put the phone down, and both of them got out of the car once they had reached the hospital, locked it and ran as fast as they could to the hospital.

"They're still chasing after the guy, WHY THE HELL WOULD THAT GUY WANNA DO THAT! you got anyone who hates you?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo "Lots of people, the people we've beaten in races are the people who hate us!"

Tomoyo smiled slightly. And continued running to the front desk.

"Hiya, which ward is Samantha Grove and David Frylaw in please?" Tomoyo said tapping on the desk and Eriol sweating waiting for the receptionist to say they were in a ward.

"Ermm..Just give me a second.."

Tomoyo's tapping became harder and Eriol became shifty.

"Ermm... there doesn't appear to..."

Eriols eyes widened, and Tomoyo started slapping the desk at this point, and sweating too.

"AH! David Frylaw is in Ward 3C and it appears that Samantha Grove...is...also there" The receptionist said with a smile.

"Thanks!" and they both ran off to the ward. Getting lost and confused with the wards, "Here!" Tomoyo pointed and opened the door to a dimly lit room and both Sakura and Syaoran lying there, attached to wires and machines, lifeless and scratched and bruised. Tomoyo held onto Eriol and brought him into the room...

The silence was eery, as if it wasn't Sakura and Syaoran in this room. Tomoyo and Eriol were both expecting them to start being cheeky and funny... But the room was filled with a relaxed silence.

The doctor opened the door and shook both Tomoyo and Eriols hands. "I appear to have a problem, we cannot find the file records for these two people, are you friends of these two?"

Eriol in shock, Tomoyo spoke out "Yes we are, these are definitely Samantha and David, but we've never really had to come here for treatment, so maybe you've misplaced them?"

A guy down the corridor walked into the room.." Excuse me, I think you dropped these, they were on the this ledge." He saw Syaoran, then looked at Eriol "HOLY! I mean that Looks.Pretty.bad...They'll both be fine if they know you're here..."

"Ah thank you! Here they are, Our mistake sorry, let me just have a look then..."

Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes were transfixed on the male leaving the room looking at them.

'Thanks Josh' Eriol thought, their attention was drawn to if it was a successful fake.

"I see no problem and they have no allergic reactions to anything, that's fine... Could you perhaps wait outside...?"

Tomoyo and Eriol got up "Sure no problem..." went outside, got a coffee and sat down.

"I can't believe that this has all happened...They should be fine right?" Tomoyo pleaded to Eirol.

"They're both extremely strong, we'll just find the guy who did this...They'll be back up in no time."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, then her vision altered to two figures coming up the corridor, It was Rhys and Chrissy.

"Hey guys..." Glumly, Eriol shifted so they could have a seat. "They're in there...They're alive, just waiting now, what did you find?"

"Well...We followed him and he was being shifty, we followed him to this house and took pictures" Rhys went into his pocket to get them out. "He went to here..."

Tomoyo gasped and Eriol's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!"

All of a sudden, their heads alerted to the continuous beep coming from Ward 3C.

..."Excuse me! WE'VE GOT AN ARREST IN WARD 3C!" EXCUSE ME!" Doctors and crash teams rushing with equipment down the coridoors into the room Sakura and Syaoran were in, they shut the blinds and closed the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! SAKURA! SYAORAN!" Tomoyo shouted.

Chrissy, Eriol Tomoyo and Rhys stood in a line, looking at the blinds. Listening to the attempts to revive someone.

Listening to the second time...

Listening...to the third time,... a few muffled words were said and then a different doctor open the door looking sorrowful...looked at the 4 standing.

He approached them... all shaking. All in disbelief, denying it could be them. Rhys started to cry and the Tomoyo fell to the floor, Eriol sat with his head in hands and Chrissy stunned, crying.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chappie will be very soon... :)**_

_**I thought I'd start on again as I've got time off now, Still, please review and let me know what you thought :D**_

_**Sakura-Angel-Blossom**_

**_Zeeky Boogy Doog_! **


End file.
